Shadows Puppets
by Shayz
Summary: Episode: Mal's past and River's present seem to have more in common than first believed. Takes place before movie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Written back in 2003, this has been languishing on my hard drive; thought I'd dust it off and post it. This was my first fanfic ever (written way before movie) please be kind. It's not in "real" script format since the site doesn't permit that sort of thing, but I hope it's still easy to read.

Takes place after _Objects in Space_.

* * *

SHADOWS PUPPETS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. SERENITY – MAL'S BUNK – NIGHT

MAL wakes with a start, a bit sweaty. There's a rustle next to him against the wall. He rolls his head to the side SEEING…RIVER under the covers, smiling at him, chin resting on her hand, looking very sweet and innocent.

RIVER: Someone's coming.

Mal (confused, terrified: _what the hell is she doing here?_) tumbles off the bunk and hits the floor hard, face down. He rolls onto his back and looks up into A GORGEOUS BLUE SKY – wispy white clouds, sunshine...

EXT. SHADOW (PLANET) – REYNOLD'S RANCH – ROUND HORSE PEN – DAY – CONTINUING

Dreamy, unbelievable blue sky and bright sunshine. It's Little House on the Prairie Reynold's style; lots of cattle, big acreage, big house. Off Camera (OC) a horse can be heard "laughing" horse-like.

Mal sits up; he's in the dirt of the training ring just outside a large, rustic barn. He looks around SEEING: A beautiful wild STALLION prancing along the rounded fence line, having just bucked Mal from its back. A very happy horse right about now.

MAL: Tamade húndàn!

MRS. REYNOLDS (OC): Malcolm! What did I say about that sort of talk?

Mal gets up, makes a face as he dusts himself off, then:

MAL: Sorry Ma.

MRS. REYNOLDS (OC): Leave that (_trans: evil humping piece of dog meat_) alone and get back to your chores. I'm gonna be a might sore you don't get 'em stables raked 'for sundown.

Like a 12 year-old kid, Mal kicks the dirt and mutters as he stomps toward the barn. (**note:** Mal is _our_ Mal taking the place of his younger self.)

INT. BARN – CONTINUING

Mal enters and grabs a rake SEEING River dancing in the barn: a little ballet, a little twirl. She sees Mal and gives him a grand curtsy.

RIVER: Don't look now…someone's coming.

Mal turns around (180 degrees) He's now–

INT. REYNOLD'S HOUSE – FOYER – CONTINUING

–kneeling near a wall, peeking around the corner into the foyer, listening to Ms. Reynolds talk to MR. HALLADAY on the front porch with his daughter, JESS HALLADAY, 13, adorable. (Keep angle at Mal and Jess perspective – doing the pre-teen flirting thing. We HEAR but do not see Mrs. R or Mr. H faces.)

MR. HALLADAY (OC): I noticed you're roof needs repairing. I'm a certified carpenter, got all my licenses and such.

MRS. REYNOLDS (OC): Can't say I'm lookin' to hire new hands, Mr. Halladay. We've got near forty now.

MR. HALLADAY (OC): My Jess here's a fine cook too, ma'am, her momma taught her everything 'fore she passed. We'd be big help 'round here.

Jess peeks from behind her father, catches sight of Mal and smiles. Mal pulls back then carefully peers around the corner again, SEEING:

EXT. ROUND PEN – DAY – CONTINUING – MAL'S POV

From inside the barn doors watching Jess (same age; in work clothes) talking to and petting the wild stallion. Jess leads the horse to the fence and it lets her mount his back. She trots around the pen then up to Mal. Mal is impressed, but determined not to let on.

JESS: You just needed to know his name.

MAL: I get the notion he told you?

JESS: (flashing a wicked-sly grin) Told me lots of things. He likes watching you fly in the air. But he likes it more when you hit the ground.

MAL: Is that so. What is he thinking now?

JESS: (petting horse; listening) He's thinking about me. How much he enjoys having a new friend who understands him.

MAL: Witch.

JESS: (riding away) Jealous?

INT. BARN – NIGHT – CONTINUING – 5 YEARS LATER

Mal has his arms crossed over his chest, defiant future-captainy stance, quite perturbed, even hurt. Jess, 18, a beautiful woman (not a waif; strong and athletic), stands in front of Mal mirroring his pose. She's all kinds of angry, but has ability not to yell (reminiscent of ZOE) but steam would be coming out of her ears if this was a cartoon. (Conversation is continuation of above last line.)

MAL: Not likely.

JESS: So much so you can't stand it. Did ya get a notion 'bout his black eye at all?

MAL: Don't see as how it's any of my gorram business who's putting hands and lips on you. Go kiss the whole 'verse if you want.

JESS: Really. None of your gorram business?

Jess turns as if to walk away then spins around, hauls off and decks Mal with a right hook (a **solid** smack down not a wimpy chick-hit). Mal trips backward onto a pile of hay more from shock than the blow (he's a big guy after all). Jess stands feet astride his legs, fists on hips.

JESS (cont.): Bèn dàn! Don't ask me why, but I'm your xin gan only, dong ma?

Mal rubs his jaw and nods. Jess offers him a hand up, instead he pulls her down on top of him chest-to-chest, face-to-face.

JESS (cont.): Yaoguài.

Mal wraps his arms around her. He's so in love with her he can't hide it. He rolls to the side and maneuvers her under him, she doesn't mind a bit.

MAL: I'm not a monster.

Jess gazes at him, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

JESS: Prove it.

They kiss, gently but passionately – two kids in love. CLOSE IN on Mal (eyes closed).

EXT. REYNOLDS RANCH – NIGHT BY FIRELIGHT– CONTINUING

Opening his eyes Mal SEES Jess (18) on the ground under him. (They're both in tattered, soot stained clothes and sooty faces.) She's not moving and there's blood coming out of her mouth and nose. Mal checks for a pulse but doesn't find one. He looks around for help, SEEING:

1. The house on fire.

2. The barn burning.

3. ALLIANCE SOLDIERS overrun the ranch, rounding up (stealing) the cattle.

4. The stallion is crazed and fighting in the pen.

Mal looks back down and SEES River wearing Jess' clothes, with blood coming out of her mouth and nose. Her eyes are open and she's smiling with bloody teeth.

RIVER: Someone's here.

INT. SERENITY – MAL'S BUNK – CONTINUING

MAL wakes with a gasp; sweaty, heart pounding, but alone. The proximity ALARM'S BEEPING. Wash is heard OVER THE COMM.

WASH (on speaker): Mal, you awake yet? Mal?

MAL: Yeah, Wash.

WASH (on speaker): Time to go to work, Captain.

Mal grabs his clothes and dresses quickly.

INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – CONTINUING

WASH is at the controls, ZOE's behind him with her hands on his shoulders, looking out the view port. Mal rushes up the steps. River can be seen secretly strolling up the platform behind him, but the three don't notice her.

MAL: What's the problem?

WASH: No problem…for us, I mean. We're coming up on a shuttle. It's got minimal life-support and power. No thrust.

ZOE: No vid, but there's a beacon.

Mal looks out the view port SEEING a small battered shuttle, blackened in parts like it's been through a (space) storm or battle.

MAL: Chatter?

WASH: Don't hear any. It got me thinking about our shuttle trip. You know, the one you conveniently avoided so you could get all shot up and be the big-damn hero.

Mal shoots Wash a double-take. River comes into the doorway and leans against the bulkhead.

RIVER: Someone's here.

All three turn to look at River. Mal's creeped out.

MAL: Pinch me.

(speaking at same time): ZOE: Sir? WASH: What? Where?

Mal looks at the ship. His gut (and River) telling him exactly who's on the shuttle, as impossible as it might be.

MAL: Zoe, get our suits prepped. Wash, wake Jayne.

WASH: Me? Wh..Why me? I can get the suits prepped. I'd really like to get the suits, Mal.

Mal glowers at Wash then turns to River. She's smiling innocently.

BLACK OUT

END TEASER

_(tamade húndàn_ fucking bastard; _bèn dàn_ you idiot; _xin gan_ sweetheart/lover; _dong ma _understand; _yaoguài_ monster)


	2. Chapter 2

ACT I

FADE IN:

EXT. SERENITY/SHUTTLE – SPACE

Serenity's "parked" with the cargo bay doors open in a straight line to the shuttle. Zoe, Mal and Jayne in EV suits, work around the shuttle with heavy cables attached inside Serenity's cargo bay. They loop the cables around the shuttle to tow it inside. Zoe looks through cockpit window.

ZOE: Dark. And we got crystals. It's been drifting for a while.

JAYNE: Waste of time, ain't nothing gonna be of value inside this bitty thing but ice.

MAL: Wash–

INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE

Wash is at controls, monitoring.

WASH: Beacon pulse is fading. (pushes buttons; twists dials) Life support's gone. If someone's in there, they ain't got much time.

EXT. SERENITY/SHUTTLE – SPACE

Zoe, Mal and Jayne are on the far side of the shuttle, out of the way of the cables. They each have jets to propel them back inside (CG). Jayne finishes with his cable as Mal clasps his end. Zoe links the two cables together at the back of the shuttle.

JAYNE: If someone's in there, I'm chargin' a labor fee.

MAL: Secure.

JAYNE: Yeah. Me too.

ZOE: All set.

MAL: Kaylee?

INT. SERENITY'S CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

Kaylee's also wearing a suit; she's attached to footholds on the floor and a strap keeping her upright in the bay while she holds the cable controls.

KAYLEE: Standing by.

EXT. SERENITY/SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

All three take hands off the shuttle and cables.

ZOE: Clear.

JAYNE: Clear.

MAL: Clear. Kaylee, go.

INT. SERENITY CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

Kaylee pushes the retract button. The cables wind around two wheels, towing the shuttle into the cargo bay, cockpit first. Mal, Zoe and Jayne follow under their own propulsion and give the shuttle a "hand" guiding it through the doors. Once inside, the shuttle hovers above the floor.

Mal, Jayne and Zoe maneuver themselves ABOVE the shuttle and use their combined power to push it to the floor of Serenity.

Kaylee is bending as much as possible to see under the shuttle.

KAYLEE: You're shiny, Captain.

Zoe, Mal and Jayne land on the bay floor. Zoe shuts the doors and hits the re-grav button.

BOOM! The shuttle drops maybe half a foot and HITS the floor, shaking all of Serenity and knocking everyone off their feet, except Kaylee.

JAYNE: Gorramit!

KAYLEE: Sorry!

WASH (on speaker): Is everyone OK?

ZOE: We're…bruised, but good.

As the four remove their helmets, INARA rushes out of her shuttle wrapped in a blanket, awakened abruptly.

INARA: What happened? Did we hit something?

JAYNE: Now that would've been something to get up for.

INARA: What's going on?

MAL: Sorry to ruin your beauty sleep. (off-handed) Looks like you got plenty of it, though.

SIMON and BOOK open the inner door and come into the bay. River tags along, but no one really notices her.

Inara comes down the stairs to join the group.

Jayne helps Kaylee get unstrapped.

Mal and Zoe unhook the cables from the shuttle and they drop with a CLATTER.

Kaylee, carrying a hi-tech datapad lock-pick, goes to the shuttle door. Mal joins her. Kaylee aims the datapad at the door and enters codes. Nothing happens. She tries again.

MAL: Well?

KAYLEE: It's not locking on…I don't know–

SNAP— CLICK—WHOOSH! The shuttle door opens and Mal and Kaylee step back.

KAYLEE (cont.) (smiling): There.

Mal rushes inside…

INT. SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Smaller than Serenity's shuttles, simple in structure (steel panel floors and walls) and except for Mal, it's empty. At the door, Jayne looks in past Mal.

JAYNE: I knew it. Gorram waste of time.

Mal checks out the cockpit console, it's covered in ice crystals.

MAL: Kaylee–

JAYNE: (ducking out) I'll be in my bunk.

Kaylee steps inside and comes up behind Mal. He points to the central computer.

MAL: See what you can do.

KAYLEE: Sure thing Cap.

INT. SERENITY CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

Mal emerges from the shuttle, confused. Kaylee follows and goes to get some tools. In the background, River is circling the shuttle, running one hand over the exterior, getting a "feel" for it. No one is paying her much mind, even Simon.

ZOE: Sir?

BOOK: It's a might odd, a vacant shuttle this far out in the black…with a beacon.

SIMON: Perhaps the occupants were rescued and the shuttle set adrift.

BOOK: Perhaps. This is an old model. Haven't seen one since before the war. Alliance Eagle class…if I'm not mistaken.

Mal and Book exchange a significant look.

ZOE: Alliance? Sir, we can't keep–

MAL: It's staying…for now. (to Book) They used them at the beginning, too. Planet surveillance.

BOOK: The scanning technology wasn't limited to simply mapping.

ZOE: Spying.

MAL (hits comm button) Wash get us back on course.

WASH (on speaker): Right away, Mal.

ZOE: Vēgress is teaming with Alliance these days, Sir.

MAL: And Inara has arrangements to make and appointments to keep. What's your point?

Zoe glances at Inara (who looks away) then back at Mal.

ZOE: Just keeping you updated.

MAL (whatever): Shiny.

Mal glances at everyone, finally catching sight of River coming around the nose of the shuttle, and rounding toward the open door. Mal goes to her and she beams at him.

RIVER: It buzzes.

MAL: The craft?

SIMON: Mal–

RIVER: Deeper.

Mal shoots Simon a warning glance then looks down at River and smiles encouragingly.

RIVER (cont.): Shadows playing on the bottom. Listen…(rests ear against shuttle) Telling secrets. (looks around, catches Inara's gaze) There are lots of secrets here. Another on top may crush everything.

MAL: River...the shuttle. What secrets?

RIVER: Shhh…can't say. (locks eyes with Mal) I'd give away the ending.

MAL: (trying to stay calm) Xiâo péngyou …focus. Who's here?

RIVER: Head of the class. Came before…never really left. Special.

MAL: Where?

Simon starts to move in, but Book grabs his arm and holds him back. Simon looks at Book and the shepherd shakes his head. Everyone watches River. Still touching the shuttle, she closes her eyes and begins to sway.

RIVER: Eyes of fire…dancing, scratching, twisting against the strains…can't be kept down. Can't be tamed. Eyes of fire, anger…pain…

She opens her eyes, reaches out to Mal and caresses his cheek with the back of her hand.

RIVER (cont.): Just need to know its name.

After a beat, understanding flashes in Mal's eyes. He steps into–

INT. SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

–and stands at the open door, closes his eyes and remembers…

MAL: Lampyridae. (_lam-peer-id-ay_)

A CLICK and HISS near the rear of the shuttle startle him. A 3' x 3' panel in the floor pops up a couple inches, releasing a rush of air. Kneeling, Mal pushes the panel aside and FINDS:

Jess (top ½ of her anyway, the rest is under the floor) Mal's age. She's unconscious lying face up in a 2' deep secret compartment (fully padded), wearing an oxygen mask, mummy wrapped (head to toe in DEEP RED – bloody color – arms across chest are moveable; hands gloved) in "future" thermal suit and blankets. Oxygen tanks are under the floor above her head, there's a control console to the right of her head within reach and the secret unit has its own power supply, still operational.

MAL (cont.): Zoe! (to Jess) Can you hear me?

No response.

ZOE (rushes inside): Juéduì bù! (calling) Doctor!

MAL: (touching Jess' cheek) She's warm.

Mal takes off the oxygen mask and tries it. He shakes his head at Zoe. Simon stumbles through the door and stops short, seeing the woman.

SIMON: I didn't do it.

MAL: Tanks are empty.

Simon kneels on the floor and checks for–

SIMON: Pulse is weak. Breathing shallow. We need to get to the infirmary.

Mal looks under the remaining floor and finds clasps on each side. He motions to Zoe and she moves off the panel. Mal releases a locking mechanism and there's a CLICK. Zoe follows Mal's lead and does the same on her side of the floor. Another CLICK. Mal and Zoe lift the panel and shove it aside revealing Jess fully wrapped down to her boots.

INT. SERENITY CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

Simon leads as Mal carefully carries Jess out of the shuttle. Zoe follows. Inara and Book are shocked at the sight of the woman, but River is overjoyed.

Kaylee returns with her tools as the others head toward the infirmary. River lags behind.

KAYLEE: What? Who's…what's going on?

RIVER: It's Christmas, Kaylee. Presents…

KAYLEE: Presents?

RIVER: Special delivery…for the captain.

KAYLEE: Someone got the captain…a person?

River smiles and rushes after the others, leaving Kaylee to ponder alone.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

Mal lays Jess on the table and Zoe unzips the blankets as Simon moves in. He puts an oxygen mask on Jess' face and checks her pupils with a penlight.

SIMON: She's drugged. Probably to lower her metabolism and system functions.

Simon attaches a heart monitor…the beeps are slow and far between.

MAL: Will she be okay?

SIMON: Hard to say. I don't know how long she's been under, let alone buried inside that piece of fèhuà without oxygen.

Jess takes a deep breath and sighs. The heartbeat flatlines! Simon grabs the defibrillator paddles–

SIMON: Clear!

He gives Jess a SHOCK, her body bucks…

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA – OUTSIDE INFIRMIRY – CONTINUING

River bangs into the wall as if she just received the jolt.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

The heartbeat returns. Simon watches the monitor for a moment then looks at Mal and Zoe.

SIMON (cont.): Could go either way.

Mal looks at Jess with longing and a bit of fear–ESPECIALLY when her eyes pop open and she stares at him.

JESS: My love was forever…and you let me die, qin ài de.

MAL: No.

ZOE: Sir?

Mal looks up at Zoe, back down at Jess – unconscious and not moving (eyes closed).

ZOE (cont.): You okay, captain?

MAL (spooked): Shiny.

He looks at Jess – she's LOOKING AT HIM again, this time smiling, with bloody teeth showing.

JESS: Told you I'd never leave.

Mal jumps back from the table and does a quick one-eighty. He turns back to Simon.

MAL: Do what you can for her, doctor.

Unnerved by Mal's behavior, Simon nods and gets to work. Mal heads for the door, trying to shake the images in his head. He throws one last glance at the woman to make sure and SEES she's really unconscious. Mal steps out. Zoe follows.

ZOE: Captain? Who is she?

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA – OUTSIDE INFIRMIRY – CONTINUING

In the background (infirmary) Simon's freeing Jess from the thermal suit and preparing an IV. Mal and Zoe stop before Book and Inara, with Wash joining the group. River breathes heavily, clutching at her heart with both hands as she leans against the wall, in one of her states.

RIVER: Female parts but still the same…Lazarus is thy name.

River's insights disturb Mal and perplex the others.

BOOK (to Mal): Lazarus?

WASH: River, look at you, all rhymey and poetical. (to everyone) What's going on? Did we get treasure?

RIVER: Treasure the heart. It's made of glass.

Inara catches Mal's gaze and locks on.

RIVER (cont.): But it shattered long ago…

Mal looks furtively at River then back at Inara, his controlled pain hits her like a sledge hammer.

RIVER (cont.): (to Mal) Pieces don't fit like before.

INARA: (unusually sharp) River!

Without a word, Mal stomps off toward the cargo bay.

WASH: Okay, that was…what was that?

ZOE: Captain doesn't want to talk about it.

WASH: So, there's an "it" to talk about? Can somebody fill me in? I was being all piloty and flying the spaceship while interesting stuff was happening.

River slips into the infirmary and Wash's gaze follows her; he sees Jess.

WASH (cont.): Oh…a girl? (to Simon) You didn't mention having another sister.

Simon gives Wash an exasperated look.

INT. SHUTTLE CRAFT – CONTINUING

Kaylee's underneath the bridge console, tinkering with the controls, trying to reroute the power with a cable pulled in from Serenity. Mal comes in and squats in front of her.

MAL: How's it going, Kaylee?

KAYLEE: Slow. The power coupling's been fried. There's electrical scoring all over. Some of the wiring's exposed.

MAL: Exposed from what? Fire?

KAYLEE: Not that I can tell. It looks like…(sits up) a blast from an electrical disrupter.

MAL: Alliance uses those. But–

KAYLEE: They would've hauled their own shuttle in with a tractor.

MAL: Scavengers.

KAYLEE: Like us?

MAL: Not likely. We found something.

KAYLEE: Someone…you mean.

MAL: Right.

KAYLEE: Well, the scorching looks kinda random…and there's nothing outside that matches. You know? This wasn't the blast target…probably not even in the zone.

MAL: What are you saying?

KAYLEE: The disruption happened on something else and this kinda got a lick of it. Enough to mess the works, but not to fry the whole shebang.

MAL: I'm not following you around that bend, little Kaylee.

KAYLEE: Well, this shuttle's pretty tight…probably fit inside whatever ship was carrying it. I figure…the ship got hit, big time and the shuttle got zapped. Makes you wonder…

MAL: What?

KAYLEE: (under the console again) Where's the ship it came with? Where's the crew?

MAL: (leaving) When you get this hump up and running…maybe you could tell me.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

Simon has Jess' thermal suit open in the front to the waist (pants and T-shirt underneath). Her right arm exposed palm up and attached to the IV. Simon's preparing a syringe of helpful meds for the IV. River comes up to the opposite side of the table and stares at the woman.

Simon watches her curiously while continuing his work. Smiling at Jess, River's hand slowly glides down to take the woman's free left hand. River grips it gently… then fiercely… She starts to shake… And SCREAM!

SIMON: River!

Simon drops the meds on the counter and rushes to River's aid as Book, Inara, Wash and Zoe come inside to help.

River's clutching the woman's limp hand, unable to let go, screaming in terror. Simon takes his sister by the shoulders and tries to get her to look at him; she stares at Jess.

SIMON (cont.): (calming) River, let go.

River starts to back away from the table, without releasing the hand. In her frenzy, she just might pull the woman off. Zoe and Inara move in to take hold of River, one on each side, as gently as possible while Wash tries to keep the unconscious woman from falling to the floor. River's ready to jump out of her skin.

INARA: Easy. It's okay, sweetie.

ZOE: River, shhh. Let go, honey.

Simon peels River's fingers from around the woman's hand. River shakes off Inara and Zoe and rushes from the infirmary.

RIVER: (crying out) Two by two!

INT. SERENITY – KITCHEN – LATER

Everyone is at dinner except Mal and River. Zoe listens to the others chat, but does not join in.

INARA: How is she doing?

SIMON: Not well. I gave her a sedative, but her system can break them down so easily. She's huddling in her room babbling about blue hands again.

JAYNE: Blue hands! Hah…maybe the Alliance used to make her clean toilets for bein' too smart.

WASH: Could you just gorge yourself and let the rest of us alone?

JAYNE: What? What'd I say?

Everyone rolls eyes.

KAYLEE: She was so excited about the woman on the shuttle. Like she knew her or something.

WASH: Well, they both lived in boxes for a while. Maybe there's some empathy going on with that? Could be…right?

BOOK: That's an Alliance craft, my son. Perhaps they met before.

SIMON: At the academy, you mean?

BOOK: In life, anything is possible.

WASH: What was River saying about Lazarus? Who'd name a woman Lazarus?

Zoe gets up and touches Wash's shoulder.

ZOE: I'm going to check on the captain. Find me later…(kisses him)

WASH: Absolutely.

BOOK: Lazarus is from the Bible…from Earth-That-Was. It's the belief…

INT. SERENITY – RIVER'S ROOM – SAME TIME

River's sitting on her bed, knees drawn up to her chin, rocking back and forth with her eyes closed. Tears stream down her cheeks, but not sobbing.

RIVER: (whispering) I can win this…I can win this…she can win this…

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

Mal's watching over Jess, much the same way he watched River sleep before. Jess is on her back, unconscious, one arm fully exposed for the IV, the rest of her under one of her thermol blankets. He's not seeing things anymore…but he is remembering…JESS LAUGHING

JESS (far-away V.O.): I do love you, Malcolm Reynolds…never forget that.

MAL (far-away V.O.): With you constantly reminding me, I never will.

JESS (far-away V.O.): (groaning) Such a chûnrén. You're more stubborn than that horse! You can never just say the words even when I know you think them.

Zoe comes in, bringing him back to the present.

ZOE: You're missing supper.

Mal doesn't move but makes a chuffing noise.

MAL: Figures.

ZOE: Sir?

MAL: Nothing.

ZOE: Forgive my intrusion, but this doesn't seem like 'nothing'. She was hiding from someone…and now she's with us. Is this going to be a situation, sir?

MAL: Probably.

ZOE: (easing into it) I understand your need for privacy, sir…but the crew…I need to know what's going on here. How did you know she was on the shuttle?

MAL: River told me.

ZOE: River? And…when did this happen?

Mal pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger.

MAL: While I was dreaming.

ZOE: I see.

Mal turns to her now, frustrated, confused even angry.

MAL: No you don't…and neither do I. You're looking for answers where I only have questions. I don't know what's happening here. I see this woman…it's insane to think she's really and…then with River telling me…I'm just as confused as you are.

ZOE: I can see that, sir.

MAL: If this really is Jess…the Alliance has more power than we ever imagined.

ZOE: What kind of power?

MAL: Raising the dead.

INT. SERENITY – KITCHEN – CONTINUING

Jayne's eating, the rest are talking.

KAYLEE: That whole thing with River and the captain was spooky.

WASH: What whole thing?

BOOK: Just more of her abilities showing through.

WASH: How? What'd she do?

KAYLEE: She wasn't making much sense, but the captain seemed to know exactly what she was telling him. She told him how to find the hidden compartment.

SIMON: We're not going–

KAYLEE: It's just so odd.

SIMON: –to get into that again–

KAYLEE: (ignoring Simon) The captain being so open to something like that. Seeing her so differently than the rest of us.

SIMON: –are we?

INARA: The captain is very observant, Kaylee.

KAYLEE: Yeah, but so are you. Aren't you trained to…what is it…read people?

SIMON: River's not a reader!

KAYLEE: (pats his hand) Shh…of course not sweetie. I'm talking about Inara.

INARA: Companions are trained to see people a certain way…try to anticipate their needs and desires. But it's not the same thing.

BOOK: No…if you think about River's learning abilities…as you described, Simon…everything came so naturally to her. It's quite possible–

SIMON: No! It's not possible. (getting up from table) River is NOT psychic or any of those other things. She's (stomping out) just a kid. She's not some freak.

JAYNE: (talking into his plate) That boy's got issues.

INT. SERENITY – FOLLOWING RIVER

River's walking through the ship, heading back to the infirmary, seemingly chanting to herself.

RIVER: She can win this…she can win this…we can win this…

Simon spots River and stops her.

SIMON: Are you okay?

River stops with one foot in the air, turns and sets it on the floor carefully before looking up at her brother.

RIVER: Yes. Are you?

SIMON: So, you are feeling better.

RIVER: (cocks her head) Than before? Yes. The darkness came and the hands were reaching…grasping, pulling…hurting…her…me. Always hurting.

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA – CONTINUING

Zoe's leaving the infirmary when Wash approaches and wraps his arms around her waist.

WASH: (kissing her neck) Ready for dessert?

ZOE: Actually…no.

WASH: No? Okay…surprised. I thought that's why you…

ZOE: Later. I need you to do something else. For the captain.

WASH: Okay, now we better _not_ be talking about dessert.

Zoe takes his hand and leads him to the bridge.

INT. SERENITY – FOLLOWING RIVER – CONTINUING

Simon and River have not moved.

SIMON: Do you know her, River? Have you met before?

RIVER: Jess.

SIMON: So you did know her…before.

RIVER: Nope.

Simon's at a loss.

RIVER (cont.): She's a shadow. (thinking) I could be a shadow. It was very pretty. Bouncy, though. Made me kinda sick how he kept bouncing. Day and night, big and little…

SIMON: Shadow?

RIVER: Like Mal. The darkness came for them at dinner…he got away…to fight another day. Jess remained, free floating, ready to go…but they wouldn't let her. They came for her. They burned for her. She could never leave them.

Mal comes out of the shadows behind River.

MAL: Why not?

River slowly turns to him and smiles.

RIVER: They made her. (turns to Simon) But could not break her.

BLACK OUT

END OF ACT I

_(xiâo pen you _little friend, kid; _juéduì bù_ no way; _fèhuà_ garbage; _qin ài de_ darling; _chûnrén_ fool, jerk)


	3. Chapter 3

ACT II

FADE IN:

INT. SMALL CARGO SHIP – CORRIDOR – RUNNER'S POV

FULL TILT PANIC. Unsteady, running in boots, heavy breathing. Woman's hand on the wall–bloody, leaves a print.

Agonized SCREAMS from behind could be male or female.

Spinning around…looking down corridor…hearing FOOTSTEPS. Turning, running again, up steps into–

INT. SMALL CARGO SHIP – KITCHEN – CONTINUING

–stumbles, hits floor hard, WHIMPERS, gets up and runs again. MORE SCREAMS! Looks back again.

WOMAN (OC): (hoarse whisper; sob) Craig!

Looks around kitchen for a weapon, tosses utensils, opens cupboards…finds knife; pretty wimpy, CURSES and tosses knife aside. Leaves kitchen by another door into–

INT. SMALL CARGO SHIP – CORRIDOR – CONTINUING

–makes a turn and goes up metal stairs – noisy.

INT. SMALL CARGO SHIP – CATWALK – CONTINUING

Coming off the stairs above the open CARGO BAY. LOOKS DOWN 3 bodies on the floor. Runner takes spiral staircase down to–

INT. SMALL CARGO SHIP – CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

–cargo bay floor.

Touches one body female – middle age – blood coming from eyes, nose and mouth. WHIMPERS. Backs away, stumbles, checks the next body female – young teen, same blood patterns. ANGUISHED CRY. Scrambles to third victim Male 20's, also dead in the same fashion.

1ST MAN (OC): (calm) There.

LOOKS up at catwalk – SEEING MAN IN SUIT wearing blue gloves. Stumbles backwards, turns suddenly–

A 2nd MAN IN SUIT with blue gloves is behind her. He holds her by the shoulders.

2ND MAN: It's time to go home.

WOMAN (OC): (hoarse whisper) This is my home.

The 1st Man comes down the stairs and joins them.

1ST MAN: She's confused…been away too long. Don't you know who you are?

The 2nd Man turns her around and she's standing in front of a mirror (yeah, out of nowhere). Runner is RIVER!

INT. SERENITY – RIVER'S ROOM – CONTINUING

River's sleeping and her eyes snap open.

INT. SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Kaylee's under the console, pushes a couple of plugs together and the ship powers up with a WHINE.

KAYLEE: That gotcha.

She pulls herself up and sits in the pilot's chair, mussed by the work. She leans back in the chair, getting comfy and waiting for the ship to finish its sequence.

KAYLEE (cont.): That's a good girl.

INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – CONTINUING

Wash is on the CORTEX and getting stumped at every turn. He hits the board in frustration. Zoe comes in from the corridor to join him.

ZOE: Anything yet?

WASH: Ugh! That's what I've got a whole lot of ugh. Those shuttles haven't been in service for at least ten years…that the public knows. (pause) I thought you were going to bed.

ZOE: Decided to wait up so we could have dessert.

WASH: At this rate, it's not gonna happen sweet-cakes. I can't find anything more specific about that shuttle unless I use the ID and if I do that, it just might bring the 'verse down on us, right?

ZOE: Sure could.

WASH: I'm just not into the whole stealth thing. That's you and Mal. I'm more of the…ask a direct question and get a slap in the face kinda guy.

ZOE: Seems I married me an honest man.

WASH: Yep…well, semi-honest…sorry.

She kisses the top of his head.

ZOE: I've been thinking.

WASH: Always a good thing.

ZOE: Maybe there is a way to do this through honest back channels.

WASH: And not get caught?

ZOE: That'd be the notion.

WASH: How?

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Wash and Zoe sit on the sofa as Inara puts on a robe.

ZOE: Sorry to wake you.

INARA: I wasn't sleeping. Not really. What can I do for you?

Wash and Zoe exchange a look.

WASH: We were hoping…uh…

ZOE: Could you do some research for us?

WASH: Yeah, research.

INARA: (sits across from them) What kind of research?

ZOE: Clandestine. On the Cortex.

INARA: Oh…I'm intrigued. Looking for a nice getaway spot?

WASH: Uh, no.

ZOE: The shuttle…the Alliance one…we were hoping you might be able to track it…without raising any suspicions.

INARA: (gets up quickly) Oh. I'd really rather not get involved. Mal–

ZOE: I'm worried about the captain, Inara. He's not…himself…

INT. SERENITY – KITCHEN – CONTINUING

Dimly lit, Mal's at the table with his back to the corridor, alone and contemplating his mug. He downs the contents, sets the mug carefully on the table next to a very old whisky bottle. He pours another shot and downs that too. He's comfortably numb.

A heavy sigh, he closes his eyes and slouches in the chair…remembering…his eyes move under heavy lids.

MRS. REYNOLDS (far-away; VO): I warned you to stop teasing that girl, she's–

MR. HALLADAY (far-away; VO): Special, lad. Just like her mamma. A miracle, she is. (laugh) Unfortunately, she knows it.

MRS. REYNOLDS (far-away; VO): I know you have a liking for that young Jess, Malcolm… but she's different…I heard rumors…'bout how her mama died…the government was involved.

JESS (far-away; VO): (chuckle) Don't cross me Reynolds…I'll kick your ass from here to the Core.

Out of the darkness, soft hands cover his eyes, but he doesn't make a move. He smiles. A woman's mouth moves close to his ear.

WOMAN: (whisper) Surprise.

MAL: Been expecting you.

WOMAN: I must be gettin' predictable.

The hands leave his eyes and move down, caressing his neck and chest. Mal's eyes remain closed.

MAL: Not likely. Where you been hiding?

WOMAN: Underneath.

MAL: Underneath what?

WOMAN: Deep in the shadows. Unaware…(runs the tip of her tongue along the outside rim of his ear) I've missed you.

MAL: Me too.

She moves closer and he rests the back of his head against her. He finally opens his eyes and looks up SEEING:

RIVER smiling down at him.

Mal jumps from the chair with a squirmy "I'm covered-in-spiders" dance and groans in disgust; he wipes frantically at his cootied ear.

MAL: (off-balance) Ahhh! Tianna! I thought I was dreaming–

RIVER: (same deep voice) (moving to him) Mal?

MAL: (holding up a hand to keep her back) Hao le ma…just stop right there. And the name is Captain…or Cappy even…just don't…touch me.

RIVER: (coming at him) Is there a problem?

Mal dodges her, trying to keep the table between them.

MAL: Is there…? (disturbed laugh)

RIVER: (new realization) You're so handsome.

MAL: Well…hey now, that's neither here nor there…listen–

RIVER: It wasn't too late…when you said the words.

MAL: What?

RIVER: You know what I mean, ài rén.

MAL: Ah, uh…don't call me that. I think you need to go back to bed.

RIVER: (tries to get to him) Oh, I thought you'd never ask. (grabs his hand, pulling to the door) C'mon, let's go.

MAL: (rips his hand away and backs up A LOT) Whoa, there, River!

RIVER: Oh… (smiling) River's not here right now.

MAL: Huh?

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Inara turns from the Cortex screen, having just left a message for someone.

INARA: That should do it.

WASH: You really think they can find something out without…you know…getting us killed or worse?

INARA: I trust Bella. She'd never betray my confidence. There is the problem of timing, however. If we want this to be under the Alliance radar, it can't be blatant. It may take a while to get any information.

ZOE: It's a start.

INARA: (to Zoe) I get the impression you don't trust the newest passenger.

ZOE: There's just something about her.

INT. SERENITY – KITCHEN – CONTINUING

Mal's holding River by the shoulders at arms length.

RIVER: Just close your eyes and listen–

MAL: No. You just close your eyes and go back to bed…your sleep walking or some such thing. And, girl, when did you get so freakishly strong?

RIVER: Stop fighting me.

MAL: Not likely…River!

Mal gives her a good shake of the shoulders. River's head snaps back and then forth. After a moment, she shakes her head, sees Mal and SCREAMS.

Mal HOLLERS an "Ah!" of his own and lets her go.

River runs out of the kitchen. Mal can't shake off the creeps but follows her anyway.

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Wash's watching his wife.

WASH: Wh…How could you not like her, she's all quiet and…unconscious. Unless you think she's some diabolic mastermind that's going to snore us into submission.

ZOE: (smacks the back of Wash's head) I don't trust the situation. Something is wrong and the captain isn't really seeing it.

INARA: He's distracted. It's obvious this woman – whoever she is – meant a great deal to him in the past.

WASH: Had to be before the war…right hun?

ZOE: I never met her.

WASH: Has he mentioned her name?

ZOE: In the infirmary. Jess…I've heard the name before.

INARA: He's spoken of her? It's not like him to share–

ZOE: In his sleep.

WASH: Ah, in his sleep. (realization) Whoa! In his sleep? Is there something we should be talking about in private lamby-toes?

ZOE: (smacks his head again) At the start of the war…her name slipped out in mumbles…but he refused talk about anything relating to Shadow. I got the notion it hurt too damn much. Once we were entrenched with the fighting…not much got thought about besides stayin' alive, so the mumbles stopped.

INARA: Shadow. I remember that was one of the first planets pulled into Unification.

WASH: Burned into it, is more the like. Shadow had resources the Alliance needed. So they took 'em all.

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA – CONTINUING

Mal stomps in, looking for River, but SEES BOOK in the infirmary, hovering over Jess. Mal steps into–

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

–and comes up on the opposite side of the exam table, raising a question with his eyes.

BOOK: I'm giving Simon a reprieve. Watchin' over her, in case she should stir.

MAL: Oh, she's stirrin' alright. Stirrin' up a mess of trouble. (leans over her) Playing mind games again, ài rén? Wake up, you (_trans: stubborn, pain in the ass witch_)!

BOOK: Problems captain?

MAL: (stands up) That'd be the norm around here. (rubs hands over face) Without gettin' all preachifyin' on me, shepherd…where do you sit on the psychic fence?

BOOK: Fences give me splinters, son. I'm a believer.

MAL: Isn't that against the rules or some such thing?

BOOK: As far back as humanity goes…there have always been profits and healers… some say witches…folks of great power whether blessed with it or cursed by it. Take River–

MAL: Not taking River–

BOOK: –for example…the folks at the Academy weren't searching for her spirit, they were probing and manipulating her latent genetic material. It's basic biology…inherited genes.

MAL: Slept durin' science class, shepherd.

BOOK: I'm of the thinking that River was always intuitive. Psychic even, though no one knew it as such. She simply knew all she needed to know.

MAL: My notion…the government knew. Figure they had number crunchers going all over the 'verse checkin' for anomalies like River…and Jess. River said something that…(pause; thinking) This genetic stuff, can it be made?

BOOK: That'd be a question for Simon…body parts aside, there's been the cloning, however…only God can make a soul–

MAL: Leanin' toward the book thumping–

RIVER: She is me.

Mal and Book turn to see River nuzzling the door to the infirmary. Mal does the "spider shudder" again.

RIVER (cont.): (to Mal) Icky.

MAL: Yeah.

RIVER (cont.): (to Jess): End over end, verse turned bottom to top, all backwards. Sucked into a black hole…underneath…can't be watched…can't be found. Tells me…talks to me…becomes…

MAL: (points at patient) Jess.

RIVER: Yes… and no.

BOOK: Quite the contradiction.

RIVER: She is me… (points at Jess) Not her.

MAL: Usually enjoy the riddles River, disturbing as ever–

RIVER: Struggling…twisting…eye of the storm…crushed by gravity…time means nothing…in the black. Out in full light another sees–

JESS: (sitting up suddenly) Cào nî zû xian shí bâ dai!

Mal and Book jerk and back up.

JESS (cont.): (sees them) Who the hell are you!

BLACK OUT

END OF ACT II

(_tianna_ Oh God!; _hao le ma_ that's enough, okay?; _ài rén_ sweetheart; _cào nî zû xian shí bâ dai_ fuck 18 generations of your ancestors)


	4. Chapter 4

ACT III

FADE IN:

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

Jessica is watching Mal and Book with suspicion.

BOOK: Easy, child…

JESSICA: I'm no child, mister. Now, answer my question. Who the hell are you? (looks around) Wait a…where am I?

MAL: My ship.

JESSICA: Your…I don't understand. Who are you?

MAL: Who am…?

JESSICA: What have you done with The Mystic. Where's my crew?

RIVER: Gone…all gone.

MAL: You were alone in a shuttle…losing life support.

BOOK: We brought you aboard…saved you.

JESSICA: You attacked us!

BOOK/MAL: No…

JESSICA: Shuttle…what shuttle?

Kaylee rushes inside all smiles.

KAYLEE: Captain, computer's–

Jessica jerks off the table and backs up into the counter. The IV pulls at her arm so she rips it out, spilling blood, but not caring. She pulls a drawer out behind her back, searching with her hands while keeping eyes on the others. She checks out the situation with wide, wandering eyes and quick furtive jerks of her head – cat in a corner.

KAYLEE (cont.): (to Jess): Oh hey, you're awake! (beat) You don't look happy to be awake. (looks to Mal and Book)

Finding nothing useful in the drawer, Jessica backs farther away.

JESSICA: Who's she?

MAL: Hold on…This is Kaylee, my mechanic. This here's Book – he's a shepherd, I'm Mal…Malcolm Reynolds…

Mal waits but doesn't get any reaction or recognition from her.

KAYLEE: (whisper) Should I get Simon?

Mal nods. River catches Mal's eye.

RIVER: All gone…

MAL: (to Jess) You're on Serenity. We're not going to hurt you. Now, who are you?

JESSICA: Serenity? …Jessica Lee.

MAL: Lee? Not Halladay?

JESSICA: What? I said Lee!

MAL: Fine…welcome aboard Miss Lee.

JESSICA: (looking out the windows) Mrs.

Mal just got gut-punched and takes a slight step back.

JESSICA (cont.): How long? How long have I been here?

BOOK: About a full day. There's no need to be frightened. If you're hungry, we have breakfast.

Jessica backs her way around the counter toward the door, keeping a good distance between herself and the others.

JESSICA: I need a star chart. Location–

MAL: (blocks her) Whoa now…can't have you running around–

JESSICA: I have to find them. They need me…need help.

Half asleep, Simon shows up with Kaylee.

JESSICA (cont.): I need to go–

SIMON: I really should check–

JESSICA: Great, more people. (_trans: Get the hell out of my way_).

MAL: Not gonna happen 'til the doc here checks you out. You're not the only one needin' answers 'bout now.

RIVER: Distressed.

BOOK: Understatement.

RIVER: Two-in-one… Didn't see. Didn't hear. All confused.

JESSICA: Nî bù dông …we were being attacked. I don't know…how I…they're dying!

RIVER: They're dead.

JESSICA: What!

RIVER: Two by two…hands of blue. Reach in…take…

Jessica's eyes widen in fear. She backs up to the far edge of the exam table, clutching her stomach, seeming ready to heave. Book motions to Kaylee and Mal.

BOOK: Perhaps we should let the doctor look after his patient.

As Book, Kaylee and Mal move into–

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA – CONTINUING

--CURSING, Jessica charges full force behind them, knocks Kaylee to the floor, staggers Book and Mal off-balance and races away (heading toward cargo bay) before anyone can stop her.

Simon goes to help Kaylee, but Mal is already getting her up.

MAL: (to Kaylee) Ni meí shì bà?

KAYLEE: Wô hâo, Cap, just a bump or two. You should find her…

BOOK: I agree. Remember the last woman that ran around unchecked?

Mal glares at Book.

BOOK (cont.): No excuses, Captain…this one's not naked.

MAL: (stomping off.) Gunkai, preacher.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

Simon leans out of the doorway.

SIMON: (to Book) Now, see, if I'd said what you just did, he'd've hit me…hard. Again.

RIVER: (thinking out loud; giddy) Two-in-one…I should have done that.

INT. CORRIDOR – CONTINUING

Mal's checking every turn, stairwell and hidey-hole along the route.

INT. CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

Jessica rushes into the bay and stops cold at the sight of the shuttle. She takes her time getting over to the open door only to be startled by Mal coming up behind her. In BG, Jayne is doing pull-ups and drops to watch the spectacle.

MAL: You shouldn't rush about like that…you could get hurt.

JAYNE: Who's she?

Mal waves Jayne off.

JAYNE (cont.): She from that tug-boat…cause I'm lookin' for some compensation–

Mal glares at him and Jayne goes back to his exercises with a "hmmff", but he keeps an eye on the newest passenger.

Jessica runs a trembling hand over the shuttle hull then steps inside.

INT. SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Mal comes inside and finds Jessica staring at the gaping hole in the floor. She points at it, looks at Mal, shakes her head and looks at the floor again.

MAL (cont.): Yeah, that's where we found ya, all mummy-like in your fancy get-up.

JESSICA: How…why?

MAL: Well, now…that's just what we were all wonderin'. Y'sure you don't remember?

JESSICA: I've never seen this thing before.

She drops into the hideout and does a slow turn then sits on the edge so she's facing Mal. She studies the metal covers pushed aside, runs a finger around the rim of the hold, then looks up at Mal again.

JESSICA (cont.): It'd be flush. How'd you know to get me out?

MAL: Magic.

Jessica flashes a quick smile and Mal has to take a breath. Luckily for him, Kaylee shows up right on time, bright and shiny.

KAYLEE : Hey Cap. (sees Jess) Hello again.

Jessica raises a weak wave to Kaylee, but the smile's gone.

KAYLEE (cont.): Figured you'd be here. Thought you might wanna take a gander at the systems…see if you can get a feel for any of it. (to Mal) You mind, Cap?

MAL: No, no…go 'bout your business.

Kaylee takes the pilot's chair and pops a few switches, keys-in on the computer and the interior lights come on as the shuttle warms up.

KAYLEE: Have to draw some juice from Serenity…she's not mindin' though. I've got some workin's in the engine room that'll get everything powered up proper in no time. This baby's in pretty condition, considering…

JESSICA: Considering what?

KAYLEE: It got sparked up somethin' good some time back.

Zoe and Wash show up at the door.

WASH: Is there a party? (sees Jess) Whoa, hey…look who's wide awake. (to Zoe) See who's awake, hun?

Zoe gives Wash her "watch-it" glare.

Jessica rubs her hands over her face…too much information…too many people. Mal motions to Wash and Zoe to take it out into the bay…he follows.

INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

Zoe, Wash and Mal move away from the shuttle, out of earshot. Jayne decides to eavesdrop.

MAL: There's a bit of a snag.

WASH: Uh oh.

MAL: That's not…who I thought it was.

ZOE: I don't understand.

MAL: Me neither. She doesn't know the shuttle…or how she got here. Or me.

WASH: Amnesia? Isn't that kinda old–

MAL: It's not that…at least not completely. She knows who she is, where she's from, just not how she got to us.

ZOE: Could be a trap, sir. An Alliance craft – she could be some sort of scout. Looking for Simon and River.

MAL: Not likely, she's met both and done nothin' about it.

JAYNE: I don't like it. Can't trust nobody livin' off Alliance crap.

MAL: Wash, check the Cortex…quiet like. Look for a ship The Mystic.

WASH: Back to the grind.

Wash rushes up the stairs toward the bridge.

MAL: Wash?

Wash stops and looks down.

MAL (cont.): And Jessica Lee. Mrs. Jessica Lee.

WASH: Got it.

Zoe's watching Mal.

ZOE: So? Now what?

MAL: We wait. Stay on course. Wash finds anything…we deal.

JAYNE: What kinda deal? The kind where we actually get paid for doin' stuff?

INT. SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Kaylee's at the computer. Jessica is still sitting on the edge of the secret hold, trying to grasp the situation – zoning out, pretty freaked, but trying to keep calm.

KAYLEE: Here we go. Seems the manifest got wiped. Probably from the shock… fried a bit of your memory…computer memory, I mean. No personal logs or nothin'.

Jessica gets up and joins Kaylee, standing at her shoulder and looking at the read-out.

JESSICA: Anything survive?

KAYLEE: Course bearing… wode tìan–

JESSICA: What's wrong?

KAYLEE: Oh, nothing much…just a long…long way, that you managed to travel…in this bitty little shuttle.

JESSICA: Shénme?

Kaylee scoots out of the seat and backs away from Jessica, going to the open shuttle door. Jessica takes the pilot's chair and studies the display.

JESSICA (cont.): This isn't possible. We were near The Core…just outside Olympus.

KAYLEE: Captain?

MAL (OC): Yeah.

Mal comes inside. Zoe stands at the open hatch, listening.

KAYLEE: I think I might know where the electric surge came from.

Kaylee points at the display, and Mal moves in to look over Jessica's shoulder.

MAL: Qingwa cào de liúmáng! (looks at Kaylee) Magnetic grappler?

Kaylee nods.

MAL (cont.): (to Jessica) What were you doing that far out from the border?

Mal turns Jessica's chair so she's facing him. She's pale and scared silent.

MAL (cont.): Only wicked-crazy people trample in on Reaver territory.

ZOE: (leaning inside) Reavers!

JAYNE (OC): Someone say REAVERS!

Jessica covers her mouth, about to be sick and they let her off the shuttle, but follow her out into–

INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

Zoe steps aside. Jessica emerges from the shuttle and stoops over, taking deep breaths, trying to stave off spewing all over the place. Mal and Kaylee follow her out. Jayne's keeping his distance.

JESSICA: This isn't real. I'm sleeping…have to be.

Mal makes a move toward her and she jumps and backs away from him. Kaylee rushes off toward the infirmary.

JESSICA (cont.): Stay back. (laughs) Course, you're not real so what does it matter? (to herself) A dream…sure, why not. Or maybe I'm dead…ship's been attacked…

INT. SERENITY – CORRIDOR – OUTSIDE CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

Kaylee almost runs into River. River moves aside and clings to the cargo bay door, but doesn't go inside.

KAYLEE: River…is Simon still–

RIVER: He can't help. He tries…but can't.

KAYLEE: Maybe he can.

RIVER: Not this time.

Kaylee rushes off anyway.

River turns so she can see into the bay…she watches.

INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

Mal and Zoe stand together near the shuttle while Jessica paces, mumbling to herself. Jayne moves closer to the action, coming up behind Jessica – she doesn't seem to know he's there.

ZOE: Another snag, sir?

MAL: Don't start.

JESSICA: (spins toward them) Hell! I'm in hell…with a bunch of strangers…

JAYNE: That just plain rude.

JESSICA (cont.): (to self) Why? I'm not a bad person…good wife…do my job…pay my taxes…what'd I do to get here?

ZOE: Think she's losin' it sir.

MAL: Really? Didn't notice. (to Jessica) Now, Serenity may not look like much, but this ain't hell. You're on a ship. We–

JESSICA: Ahhh…so you say…but if I was in hell…wouldn't you be trying to talk me out of knowing it?

JAYNE: That makes sense.

Mal flashes Jayne a "you're an idiot" look.

MAL: (to Jessica) What's the last thing you remember?

RIVER: Not right.

MAL: (to River) Not now.

RIVER: Wrong one.

JAYNE: What's she sayin'?

Jessica stops and thinks…she takes a bit of time then a smile hits her.

JESSICA: Ah…making supper. That's normal…protein…a few spices. Mae-ling managed to grow some beans (happy beat) that girl has such a green thumb…

Kaylee and Simon arrive, but Mal motions to them to stay away. Simon lifts the medical bag in hand, but Mal shakes his head no. Kaylee and Simon hang back.

MAL: (to Jessica) Shiny. What next?

JESSICA: I started calling everyone in…and we hit something…or got hit. The Mystic shook, green beans went all over the floor–

MAL: What else?

JESSICA: Fuzzy. Just bits and pieces…like I'd been drinkin' or somethin'. I was in the kitchen…then, I…where was I? The cargo hold…someone was talkin' to me…some woman telling me to go to sleep. But I had to find him. There was all this screamin' and…blood everywhere– (stares at hands) And I saw them–

River moves into the bay and comes up to Jessica. Simon reaches for his sister but misses.

RIVER: Two by two…hands of blue.

JESSICA: (looks at River; tears in eyes) Yes.

JAYNE: Not that again. Look, we're already peakin' on our crazy load…we don't need–

WASH (on speaker): Mal?

MAL: (presses com button) Yeah, Wash.

WASH: (on speaker) Got a hit on the ship…somethin' interesting.

MAL: Isn't everything. Go ahead.

WASH (on speaker): The Mystic, a cargo vessel last known drop at Olympus, captain's name Craig Lee–

Jessica perks up and waits eagerly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Mal and Zoe are watching her.

MAL: (to Jessica) Want more?

Jessica nods.

MAL (cont.): Keep going, Wash.

WASH: (on speaker) Looks like the ship got contaminated by some unknown contagion… no survivors.

JESSICA: What? That's a lie!

Moving quickly, River closes the gap between her and Jessica. She grasps Jessica's hand and gives it a squeeze.

MAL: Anything else?

WASH (on speaker): A…yeah…this report's three years old.

River lets go as Jessica's eyes go wide and she faints dead away. River backs off as the others move in, including Simon and Kaylee. Everyone's talking at once, over each other.

SIMON: Let me help her.

ZOE: How's that possible?

WASH (on speaker): Jessica Lee was listed as a casualty.

JAYNE: I knew somethin' wasn't right.

KAYLEE: She couldn't have been floatin' in the black for three years.

WASH (on speaker): Mal?

SIMON: She needs room…please step back.

MAL: Yeah, Wash?

WASH (on speaker): She's supposed to be dead.

MAL: It's not the first time.

JESS comes too rather suddenly, jumps up and knocks Simon on his butt. Kaylee moves in to help her up, but Jess backs away and bumps (her back) into Jayne (his front), who grabs her shoulders. Instantly Jessica attacks Jayne with some fluid judo moves and flips him over her shoulder. He lands on his back on the floor with a hard THUD. She puts her boot against his throat.

JESS: Never do that.

JAYNE: (choking) What'd I do?

MAL: He didn't mean any–

Jess turns and sees Mal – for the first time since fainting – and immediately she smiles like a love-sick girl, rushes at him and jumps in his arms, wrapping her legs about his waist and kissing him square on the mouth.

WASH (on speaker): What's going on?

BLACK OUT

END ACT III

_(nî bù dông:_ you don't understand; _ni meí shì bà:_ are you okay?; _wô hâo:_ I'm fine; _gunkai: _fuckoff; _wode tìan:_ Oh God!; _shénme?_: what?; _qingwa cào de liúmáng:_ frog-humping sumbitch)


	5. Chapter 5

ACT IV

FADE IN:

INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY – SAME TIME

Picking up: Mal and Jess are still kissing and the crew starts getting uncomfortable. Jayne stands up and dusts off, looks at Zoe. Simon and Kaylee turn to Zoe. Only River watches Mal and Jess.

RIVER: Right one.

Zoe clears her throat. Mal and Jess don't notice.

ZOE: Sir?

Book turns the corner into the bay as Wash comes down the stairs to see what's going on.

BOOK: Oh my.

WASH: What happened?

KAYLEE: She beat up Jayne.

JAYNE: Did not. Took me by surprise, is all.

WASH: (continuing downstairs) I miss all the good stuff.

BOOK: I'd say she's feeling a might more relaxed 'bout now. As is the captain.

ZOE (louder): Captain?

Mal pulls his lips away from Jess and together they turn heads…and see the rest of the crew. Jess unwraps her legs from around Mal and slides down his body, keeping one arm around him.

JESS: (to crew) Hi ya.

KAYLEE/SIMON/WASH: Hi.

BOOK: Hello.

ZOE: Sir? New development?

JAYNE: (rubbing neck) I'll say. Who _is_ she?

RIVER: She's Mal's.

Jess grins at River then looks at Mal, brushes hair from his forehead and smoothes the worry-lines away. He's momentarily lost the ability to speak, given the recent kissin' and all. He just stares at her – confused, amazed.

JAYNE: She drug him?

JESS: Always were a great kisser, Reynolds.

MAL: Jess?

JESS: (smiles) It's me. (studies his face) Oh, my poor bao bei…I didn't die. (beat) Well, I mean, I did…but not for long.

MAL: Wh…how…I don't–

JESS: Shhh…s'alright. (soft lingering kiss; shorter than last)

RIVER: Sit on a rock. Unravel the threads. Open a seam.

Everyone looks at River, except Jess, her eyes stay on Mal.

RIVER (cont.): (talking to idiots) She's a split.

No one seems to get it; then Simon nods.

SIMON: Oh. You mean a split personality.

KAYLEE: That's possible?

SIMON: The brain has any number of defense mechanisms. Repression, denial, there was even a woman who talked to plants. Dual personalities have been documented–

RIVER: Two-in-one. (shakes head) I should have done that.

JESS: (to River) Wasn't by choice, meimei.

BOOK: You died?

RIVER: (nods) Survival.

Mal finally returns to reality and has to take a step back. He gently puts distance between himself and Jess and takes a breath.

MAL: Hold a moment. You're Jess…Halladay.

JESS: Every inch.

MAL: So, all this…the new name, Jessica Lee was what? Gôu pì?

JESS: Oh, her. Pain in the ass, if it's all the same. Wimpy little pofù, isn't she? I mean, come on…all that carryin' on…gets on my nerves. And that husband of hers…huh…NOT a good kisser.

Zoe smirks at that – she kinda likes this gal – doesn't mean she trusts her.

SIMON: How'd she suppress–

JESS: I ran away. Tried to hide. Lost hold.

JAYNE: Hell, she talks like River.

Mal actually looks to Simon for some help on the subject.

SIMON: Ah…Captain. Seems Ms. Halladay has multiple-personality-disorder.

MAL: Huh.

RIVER: Two-in-one.

JAYNE: (looking around) So there's two of her?

BOOK: Not exactly.

JESS: That'd be a bit much to take. Even for Malcolm, here. No. Some other…woman…took up residence in my body. While I was unavailable.

BOOK: Another spirit, you might say.

Jess seems to notice Book for the first time. She gives him a long, narrowed look…suspicious and possibly familiar.

JESS: (wary) You might.

JAYNE: Say again?

WASH: How's that?

KAYLEE: Shénme?

SIMON: The other one – has her own history, including childhood, family, everything…all created by Ms. Halladay's – forgive me –

Jess shrugs.

SIMON (cont.): –fractured mind.

JAYNE: You mean broken?

KAYLEE: You created her, like a character in a story?

JESS: That's the notion. Only this character kinda lives and breathes through me.

JAYNE: How's that happen?

JESS: Long story. Suffice – River an' I have the same alma mater.

SIMON: (stepping forward; protecting River) You went to the Academy.

JESS: Again…not by choice. And it wasn't an academy when I was there. Military…just the start of the war…unorganized, less sophisticated. More like a prison-slash-hospital.

JAYNE: Hospital? You mean a bug farm?

JESS: No. Hospital.

MAL: This is crazy.

JESS: You always thought I was a bit.

ZOE: (to Simon) Is she dangerous?

JESS: Jessica? Oh, hell no. I am. Right, Jayne.

JAYNE: Wh…how'd you know my name?

Jess slides another look to River and they share a giggle. Jayne takes a few steps back from them.

SIMON: This isn't a coincidence then. You being here.

River places a hand on Simon's arm and gives a reassuring squeeze.

JESS: Relax, ge ge. I didn't come to take her. But she is the reason I'm here.

WASH: (speaking for everyone) I'm confused. But that's normal.

RIVER: Heard the voice. Only one… (motions to Mal) So did he.

MAL: What? I didn't hear anything.

RIVER: Shadows playing. Rolling in the hay.

JESS: (side to Mal) She's good. (to Simon) She saved me. I'd still be floating out there…though less lively I imagine.

WASH: Actually, we came across the shuttle's beacon. You were in our path.

JESS: Of course I was. (looking at River) That's the point.

JAYNE: If there's a point, I'm missin' it.

ZOE: Not surprised.

SIMON: What are you saying?

Jess and River share a smile, ignoring the confusion of the others, enjoying a strange connection.

Jess looks to Kaylee.

JESS: You're the mechanic, right?

KAYLEE: That's me.

JESS: Can you fix her? Get me on the move?

MAL: What?

KAYLEE: Sure. Wouldn't take but a moment…well, maybe an hour.

JESS: Good. I'll do what I can to help. She's special.

MAL: Hold on–

Jess caresses Mal's cheek with the back of her hand. Mal stares at her, his face softening.

MAL (cont.): I…you're back–

JESS : For now. (to Wash) How soon to port?

WASH: Vēgress is still a day and a half away.

JESS: Shiny. (to Mal) I'm starvin'. Can we eat?

MAL: Of course.

RIVER: This way.

River takes Jess' hand and leads her toward the stairs.

MAL: We need to talk.

RIVER: (to Mal) S'all right. Storms blown out. Thunder only rumbles when lightning's near. Soft breeze.

Jess looks back at Mal longingly. Mal gives a quick nod as the two head up the stairs. Everyone moves closer to Mal.

WASH: Is anyone else getting chills now that River has a giggle buddy?

Jayne raises his hand.

ZOE: You trust her with River?

JAYNE: Girl knows how t'shoot.

BOOK: Seems the two have some kind of connection.

MAL: Does seem so.

RIVER (on stairs; OC): Simon!

SIMON: Uh…that'd be me. I'll…go. (heads up the stairs)

KAYLEE: Me too. (follows Simon upstairs)

ZOE: Still don't know what she was doing in Reaver space, sir.

BOOK: Reaver? Hardly seems–

JAYNE: Nothin's much what it seems today, Shepherd.

MAL: And I'm bound to ask her. Just don't wanna gang up on the woman. Wash, you get anything else off the Cortex?

WASH: Nah, Mal, just what I told ya. The Mystic and Jessica Lee are no more.

BOOK: Except we've met Mrs. Lee.

ZOE: So she says.

MAL: You don't buy it?

BOOK: The question is, Captain, do you?

MAL: (thinks; beat) That's Jess.

ZOE: It's been a long time, Captain. How can you be sure?

MAL: Put on a blindfold and kiss somebody. You'd know if it's Wash.

Zoe looks at Wash and backs down, understanding. Wash pats her on the butt and kisses her cheek.

JAYNE: So, if there's two of 'em…can we charge twice the fee?

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Inara's at the computer screen chatting with her friend, Bella (an older companion).

BELLA: Your call surprised and delighted me, dear. Are you truly considering Vēgress?

INARA: I am.

BELLA: I can see you are not thrilled by the idea of making a change.

INARA: Which is exactly why I must. I have grown…

BELLA: (understanding) Attachments always make a companion's life more complicated than necessary, Inara.

INARA: Yes.

BELLA: (command) Secure.

The CORTEX SCREEN flutters and a RED FLASH passes over Bella's face.

BELLA (cont.): The shuttle belonged to an Alliance vessel The Amgine. A science vessel, I've been told. Highly confidential.

INARA: Then how could you come into the information.

BELLA: I have my ways. As do all companions.

INARA: Yes.

BELLA: Contact was lost some weeks back. It's believed some experiment went awry. Captain's name was Mercer. (pause) You recognize the name, don't you meimei.

INARA: If I did, I wouldn't tell you. That would be against policy.

BELLA: Of course. Always so respectable, Inara. I miss that around here. So much has changed since you went away.

INARA: How so?

BELLA: Oh, the girls. Far less poised and career-oriented than your generation. Seem they only have one thing in mind…finding a wealthy client to take them on as personal companions. Quite distressing.

INARA: Perhaps they will change their minds as they mature.

BELLA: Perhaps. I wish you well, my dear. I do hope the information is helpful.

INARA: I believe it will be. Thank you, Bella. And please—

BELLA: No worries. My confidence never wavers.

INARA: I know. Thank you again.

BELLA: (_trans: God speed and love, dear one_).

INARA: And you.

Inara switches off the Cortex and sighs, concerned.

INT. SERENITY – KITCHEN – A WHILE LATER

River and Jess sit next to each other at the table, eating. Book, Simon and Kaylee have taken seats on the other side of the table.

BOOK: Please forgive me for bringing up any bad memories, but I must ask–

JESS: I don't remember dying, Shepherd…or being dead.

BOOK: How long were you–

JESS: Don't know. Set some kinda record, though.

SIMON: That was you?

KAYLEE: What? What's the record?

SIMON: It was just a rumor…but…83 minutes 17 seconds. Thought it had to be a hoax. We all figured if it was true…the brain would be…well…mush.

JESS: Yeah, well…maybe it is.

SIMON: And the other personality?

JESS: Popped up one day. Wasn't exactly a wonderland fun-park I was at. They liked to play games. (gives River a knowing look) Had some nasty toys even back then. I'm only one of a hundred who actually survived those early years. Somehow. All I know is—I'm stuck with her.

KAYLEE: Must be strange, having someone else livin' a whole other life with your body.

SIMON: When was the first time she came out?

JESS: Don't remember. Time seems to stop. It's like floatin' in the black. Only no stars. I got out in the confusion of surrender after a particularly brutal battle. Then it all went black until that night on The Mystic. Heard Jessica screamin'. She couldn't handle. Pulled me back…gave me form. I was gone a long time after the war…

BOOK: It's over and done, dear. No need to take yourself back.

JESS: Back? Shepherd…I never left. My body made it out. Don't know how really. But I never left. After what they did to me…made me see…do. (beat) You don't leave hell, Shepherd. You just learn to live there.

Jess shakes off the disturbing thoughts and brightens up considerably.

JESS (cont.): Does anyone want to know what Mal was like as a boy?

Mal steps into the kitchen just as Jess turns to smile at him.

MAL: No they don't.

KAYLEE: Sure. Give us all the dirt. I bet you were adorable, Cap.

Mal grabs a mug and fills it before taking his seat at the head of the table, next to Jess.

JESS: Oh, he was that. Adorable, sweet…

MAL: There's no dirt.

Wash, Zoe and Jayne file into the kitchen and take seats around the table.

JESS: Oh, you got down and dirty, Reynolds. You just don't like to admit it. There was this horse–

MAL: Don't start Jess.

WASH: Let me guess…he was a pig-tail puller?

MAL: I was not!

ZOE: Braids?

JESS: Not so much. See, Malcolm's an educated man. His mamma loved to read. Romances, adventures, all kinds of poetry. And she taught her boy well. Malcolm Reynolds was an up and coming poet.

KAYLEE: Captain, you wrote poems?

WASH: Love or Limerick?

MAL: Let's not go there.

JESS: (off Mal's look) What's that, you're evil eye? You got a notion that I'm afraid of you, Reynolds?

MAL: Never crossed my mind.

JESS : 'Course not. 'Cause we both know who'd win in a fight between you n'me.

MAL: 'Cause you cheat.

JAYNE: You two draw down on each other?

ZOE: Not a gun fight, Jayne.

JESS: (ignoring Jayne) Hardly the truth. Like any woman, I simply know what stops a man cold. That's not cheating, that's being inventive.

ZOE: You didn't.

JESS: Anytime necessary.

WASH: What?

JAYNE: I miss somethin'?

KAYLEE: You flashed him?

Jess gives her wicked-sly grin and others chuckle as Mal tries to keep a stern face.

JESS: Mal here can't keep a thought in his head when facing a naked lady.

BOOK: This we know.

JESS: Really? How so?

KAYLEE: There was this woman awhile back…tricked the captain into marrying her–

JESS: (stands) You got married!

MAL: (stands) What! Well, yeah kinda…but it's not what you think.

ZOE: She was trying to steal the ship.

MAL: It was just – well, hey, you got married too!

JESS: Not on purpose!

MAL: Well neither did I.

JAYNE: In the captain's defense, he was stinkin' drunk.

MAL: See there, got a reason for mine. Twice as good as yours.

JESS: I wasn't myself.

MAL: Well that's just fine!

JESS: Fine!

Jess and Mal attack each other with a passionate kiss.

RIVER: Exploding supernovas burn bright for millennia...relative to distance and the constant speed of light.

JESS: (pulls away) You saw her naked?

MAL: Yeah…but I didn't get to enjoy it.

JESS (beat): Okay, then.

They both sit, moving their chairs closer to each other and mooning over one another.

RIVER: (shaking her head) Twin stars burn bright, full of heat…fire consumes, eats, no mercy.

Jess – looking serious – takes River's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

JAYNE: There she goes again. Speakin' all kinds of crazy talk.

JESS: (slowly turns to Jayne) You wouldn't have survived five minutes of what she went through. Like the others…you'd have been in the corner, pissin' yourself and sucking your thumb. They would've dragged you off, cut open your scalp and autopsied your brain…while you were wide awake. And then written a report. (beat) Don't ever judge her. Dong ma?

Jayne's gaze moves over Jess to River and back again. Around the table, everyone looks

uncomfortable. Wash sits up straight. Zoe's on guard. Kaylee bites her lip. Simon takes a new look at his sister, seeing her for the first time.

JAYNE: Ahhh…yeah. Sure.

Jayne drops his eyes to his plate and gobbles up his food. Everyone else takes a breath. Again, Jess breaks the dark mood with a grin and a shrug.

JESS: So, Mal, didja ever share that story about the horse throwing you into the prickly bushes?

MAL: What? Hey now–

JESS: Thorns this big. (holds up fingers) Must've been some sort of mutant plant.

KAYLEE: Ouch!

JESS: You don't know the half of it.

Mal looks uncomfortable. Jess' hand disappears below the table.

JESS (cont.): Didn't you get one stuck right…here?

Mal jerks slightly and his breath catches. He slides a look over at Jess. She grins coyly. Behind them Inara glides into the kitchen.

INARA: I though I heard voices.

KAYLEE: Hey, you.

Mal tenses and turns to look at Inara. Jess pulls away from Mal. Closing her eyes, she takes in short gasps as if she's been hit in the chest and can't catch her breath. Her gaze slowly seeks out Mal – accusing, hurt.

Sudden tears drip down River's cheeks, though she doesn't make a sound.

Inara moves closer and offers her hand to Jess. Jess stands and shakes Inara's hand, her eyes drifting between Mal and Inara.

INARA: Inara Serra.

JESS: (hurts to speak) Pleasure. Jess Halladay.

INARA: Welcome to Serenity.

RIVER: (far away; whisper) They're not coming.

SIMON: (whisper) River, what's wrong?

KAYLEE: (to Simon; whisper) She okay?

Simon shrugs.

Jess stumbles a step backward, dropping Inara's hand and bumping into River's chair, clutching her stomach as if Inara just plunged a knife into her gut.

INARA: Are you all right?

Mal glances at Zoe and then looks back at Jess.

RIVER: (far way; whisper) It's too hot.

River clutches her heart and rocks in her chair, gasping. Jess backs out of the kitchen. She turns from the crew and flees down the corridor. Mal rises to go after her, but Book blocks the captain.

BOOK: Give her some time, son.

MAL: What's happening.

RIVER: (far away; tears) Too much screaming.

BLACK OUT

END OF ACT IV

(_bao bei: _sweetheart; _mèimei_: little sister; _gôu pì_: bullshit; _pofù_: bitch; _ge ge:_ big brother)


	6. Chapter 6

ACT V

FADE IN :

EXT. SERENITY VALLEY – NIGHT – ESTABLISHING

6 Years ago. War rages on.

EXT. ALLIANCE SHIP – HIGH ALTITUDE IN WORLD – NIGHT – ESTABLISHING

Hovers over battle.

INT. ALLIANCE SHIP – CORRIDOR – CONTINUING

FOLLOWING a masked lab technician dressed in all white, including non-static booties. Technician inserts an ID card into a slot and a heavy door opens. Technician walks into…

INT. ALLIANCE SHIP – SCIENCE/TATICAL LAB – CONTINUING

A circular white room with several displays, large screens along walls and computer access points. Other similarly dressed technicians monitor stations.

In the center of the room is a rotating table (vertical & horizontal) with JESS strapped in, face up, head shaved. Electrode wires – attached to her scalp, through the skin into the brain – trail through the back of the table. Her face is slack but eyes sharp, focused – seeing everything inside and out.

When she speaks, her voice comes OVER LOUD SPEAKERS with an odd ECHO (computerized) sound, not from her mouth…her thoughts are being projected as words.

JESS (VO): Squad V11 re-route to Seascape hillside. Squad R2 pull back…(sudden shift of eyes; table lurches upright) Skiff ZX272 change vector to NW 8.45 degrees on my mark – 3, 2, mark!

INT. SKIFF ZX272 – CONTINUING

As seen through PILOT'S eyes (JESS' POV) a thermal screen, showing images of live targets by infrared heat signatures. Screen zooms in on a specific ID…a man (MAL) behind a double barreled standing machine gun, readying to fire.

As skiff moves in, the double barrel gun fires, rocking the skiff and blowing the engines.

INT. ALLIANCE SHIP – SCIENCE/TATICAL LAB – CONTINUING

Jess' POV is seen on a large screen that the tech's are witnessing.

JESS (cont.) (VO): Target acquired. Skiff ZX272 set collision course.

INT. SKIFF ZX272 - CONTINUING

The skiff is falling, dead on, aiming for the gun and Mal. Though only a heat signature, Mal's face gets bigger and bigger–

INT. SERENITY – CATWALK – CONTINUING – JESS POV

MAL comes through the flashback, dispersing the previous image – making Jess cower against the railing. Mal reaches for her, but she pushes him away and scuttles backward crab-like.

Zoe's coming over from the opposite direction, gun ready. With a shake of his head, Mal orders her to stand down. Zoe hangs back.

MAL: Ease up now.

Simon comes up behind Mal, hypo-syringe in hand. Mal glances at Simon and grimaces.

MAL (cont.): That your solution to everything?

JESS: (backing away) No choice. Not me.

Jess gets to her feet, grabs on to a railing, but it sways under her weight and she nearly falls.

JESS (cont.): Didn't know!

Mal grabs her from behind and keeps her on the catwalk. He has his arms wrapped around hers and holds tight, trying to calm her at the same time.

JESS (cont.): Release!

Jess jerks, curses and hisses, ready to take both of them over the edge. She snaps her head back and hits Mal hard in the face, he lets go and she spins on him, using some of that judo she showed against Jayne.

Mal's stunned, but not out of the fight. He blocks some of her hits and kicks, only to get nailed in the ribs and going down to one knee.

Jess doesn't go for the kill; instead she looks at him with disbelief and jumps over him, heading for the empty shuttle.

Mal grabs her ankle and trips her. Jess lands face first on the platform. Mal tosses himself on top of her, full weight, pulls her arms behind her back and lays on her. She struggles, but can't move him.

MAL: Well, doc, get over here already!

Simon straddles both of them, pulls Jess' hair aside and dopes her in the neck. Jess goes out.

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA – CONTINUING

River is waiting as Simon and Mal bring Jess back to the infirmary. Zoe follows close behind but stays out of the infirmary.

RIVER: Shattered.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

Mal lays Jess on the exam table. River leans against the door.

RIVER (cont.): Pieces don't fit.

MAL: And when she wakes?

SIMON: I'll keep a watch on her. Be ready.

MAL: Can't keep her doped. That's not right.

SIMON: No…something mild.

Book appears in the common area behind Mal.

BOOK: Captain.

Mal turns.

BOOK (cont.): Inara has some information you and the doctor should hear.

Mal and Simon step into…

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA – CONTINUING

River's sitting on the sofa, staring at Jess. Inara's off to the side. Zoe's next to the door.

MAL: Well?

Inara steps up, not thrilled with the information she's about to spill.

INARA: I received a wave from a friend.

MAL: Client?

INARA: Companion.

MAL: And?

INARA: There's a ship. The Amgine–

RIVER: Backwards–

INARA: A science research vessel out of Olympus. Seems the ship has been out of contact for some time and the Alliance believes it to be…lost.

SIMON: What kind of research?

INARA: She didn't say…but I… Biological. Level 5.

Simon's eyes widen.

MAL: (off Simon's look) I take it that's a bad thing.

SIMON: Dangerous. But being out of contact is, well, very bad.

MAL: And this has to do with us because?

INARA: According to Kaylee, the Amgine's last coordinates match that of the shuttle.

Everyone looks toward the unconscious Jess.

MAL: Cào.

ZOE: What would the Alliance be doing in Reaver space?

SIMON: It's outside travel lanes, away from populated areas. Research on that level must be quarantined.

ZOE: And the Alliance wouldn't care if they gave something to the Reavers.

MAL: Reavers' wouldn't care.

SIMON: It is odd being that far out without support. The ship would have to be hidden in an outpost to keep from being attacked. Possibly a cored moon–

RIVER: Down at the core. Intertwined.

ZOE: What if they were attacked? Boarded. Is it possible something got–

SIMON: Level 5's are the deadliest of all biologics…even if containment was breached… (looks at Jess) There's no way she could have made it–

BOOK: She was in stasis.

SIMON: But not cryo. If she'd been contaminated…

MAL: (hits the comm button) Wash. Shut us down.

WASH (on speaker): Say again?

MAL: Cut engine, stop us cold. Whatever happens, keep us away from Vēgress or any other populated area.

WASH (on speaker): What's–

Mal cuts off the comm and looks at Simon.

MAL: Say it's not a fast acting bio-whatsit. What should we look for?

SIMON: Depends on the entity. Could be any number of symptoms. Fever, incoherency–

MAL: Sudden mood swings.

RIVER: Flight… (to Mal) You made her fight.

Everyone looks at Mal.

MAL: I did not. She hit me! (points at face; slight bruise)

BOOK: I don't believe River is saying–

MAL: What's your notion about what happened upstairs? I suppose it's possible Jess developed a dislike for social graces–

RIVER: (looking at Jess) She knows.

Mal's confused gaze bounces around and lands on River.

MAL: Knows what?

RIVER: What can't be said.

River looks from Mal to Inara and waits. Mal's gaze darts to Inara as hers does to him;

uncomfortable, guilty (of having feelings for each other).

RIVER (cont.): We see. We hear. Pieces don't fit like before. Broken…(to Inara) You did what could not be done.

Inara's breath catches, she's unnerved and doesn't know what to say. Mal closes his eyes and shakes his head.

ZOE: Sir?

BOOK: Perhaps we should consider the Alliance is not telling the public everything.

INARA: This wasn't public knowledge.

MAL: The quandary remains, if the truth is better or worse than what I'm conjuring.

Simon steps up.

SIMON: I'll run some tests…see if I can find something.

INARA: Could she be a carrier? Something dormant?

SIMON: Possibly.

RIVER: She's a weapon.

Again everyone turns to River.

RIVER (cont.): Not all survive. Not all become. Still searching…manipulating…adjusting for the next. They open it up and add to the mix. Sugar and spice.

MAL: That explains it all. (to Simon) Run your tests doctor. In the mean time, we're staying put.

Mal heads out.

MAL (cont.): And when she wakes up, I want to know.

Simon nods.

MONTAGE W/MUSIC

EXT. SERENITY – ESTABLISHING

Stopped in the black – no worlds around

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

Simon drawing Jess' blood.

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA – CONTINUING

Book reading his bible.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

Simon studying blood slide on vid screen.

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA – CONTINUING

Zoe standing guard near infirmary

INT. SERENITY – KITCHEN – CONTINUING

River drawing pictures room from Jess' flashback.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

Simon zooms in on cells.

INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – CONTINUING

Mal standing opposite Wash, looking into black.

INT. SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Kaylee working; systems start up on own power.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

Jess' eyes open.

INT. SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Jess' VOICE heard over shuttle speakers (computerized as before) spooking Kaylee.

JESS (VO): Status. Searching. Magnify. Conclusion environment hostile.

KAYLEE: Hello?

JESS (VO): Identify.

KAYLEE: Um…who's asking?

JESS (VO): Identify.

KAYLEE: Kaylee.

JESS (VO): Identity unknown. You have fifteen seconds to leave the ship.

KAYLEE: Or what?

JESS (VO): You have ten seconds to leave the ship. 7, 6, 5–

Kaylee darts out the door.

INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

Kaylee gets out of the shuttle. Then she hears:

JESS (VO): Countdown aborted. Update in process. Update complete. Welcome Kaylee. Please continue your maintenance of my systems.

KAYLEE: Qù tamade!

Kaylee scrambles up the stairs.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY

Simon's busy looking over the blood panel and doesn't see Jess looking around. She keeps her body still, only moving her eyes. She sees what Simon is studying.

Jess' eyes roll back (showing whites) and Simon's slide ZOOMS in exponentially.

A single CELL comes into focus.

Jess takes a deep breath and squeezes her eyes shut tight.

ZOOMING closer on the cell...INTO THE NUCLEUS. INSIDE the nucleus swim the chromosomes.

SIMON: Label chromosomes.

The computer gives each a number (23). NUMBER 3 is BLUE.

SIMON (cont.): How…Why'd you show me this?

JESS: Comparison.

SIMON: Compare to what?

Jess opens her eyes as she sits up. Simon moves to her side.

JESS: To whom, doctor, not what.

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA – CONTINUING

Book passes by infirmary, sees Jess awake and talking to Simon.

INT. SERENITY – KITCHEN – CONTINUING

Mal, Wash and Zoe are in conference.

WASH: So we could all be dying, right now?

MAL: There is the possibility, but–

ZOE: Alliance always causes trouble.

MAL: Subtle "I told you so".

ZOE: You're welcome sir.

Kaylee rushes in, out of breath.

KAYLEE: She said…I didn't…know–

MAL: Deep breath. Now say it simple, little Kaylee. What's got you riled?

KAYLEE: The shuttle. It talks.

WASH: Wow, those Alliance boys really keep their old ships up to spec.

KAYLEE: No…to me.

MAL: What do you mean?

KAYLEE: It spoke to me…it sounded like her.

ZOE: Who her?

MAL: Jess her?

KAYLEE: Exactly like.

WASH: That's nothing. I once flew a dual engine dune skipper, talked like that really old actor guy…you know hun…with the gravelly voice.

Zoe gives him her "look".

WASH (cont.): But this isn't about me.

KAYLEE: It wasn't programming…at least I don't think. It ordered me out…then it welcomed me aboard. Like it suddenly knew me.

Book comes into the kitchen from the opposite route and waves to the captain. Mal gets up to leave and Zoe follows.

WASH: Why don't we all go.

MAL: Why not.

KAYLEE: Captain?

MAL: C'mon. Talk to the real thing.

INT. – INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

Simon's confusion is apparent.

JESS (cont.): Do you really think your parents didn't know they'd never see their daughter again?

SIMON: What are you saying?

JESS: They made a choice…to become parents…to have children who were healthy, well mannered, socially acceptable, highly intelligent. One boy…one girl. Shall I go on?

SIMON: That's not…they didn't…my mother carried us.

JESS: Of course she did. As my mother carried me. The only difference is…your parents paid the price. Mine refused.

SIMON: This is insane. You don't know me…or my sister.

Jess laughs coldly. She points at the screen.

JESS: That's a genetic marker. A commercial tag, doctor Tam. You've seen them before.

SIMON: When one or more genes has been manipulated in an experiment the tag is implemented so there would not be a repeated failure.

JESS: Number 3 is special, isn't it?

SIMON: The brain chrome.

JESS: Ah yes, that pesky brain thing. Wonder what could be manipulated inside that one.

SIMON: I don't believe you.

JESS: You shouldn't. Believe the science, doc. Run a comparison test. Try it on yourself…for fun.

Jess slides off the exam table, still a bit woozy. She leans against it.

SIMON: Captain Reynolds wishes you to stay here.

JESS: That's nice.

She pats Simon on the arm.

JESS (cont.): Good drugs, bye the way.

Simon nods and turns to the computer screen.

SIMON: Yes. We do have those.

Simon pulls a small syringe from a drawer. He stares at it.

MAL (OC): Doctor?

Simon turns around, facing Mal, seeing Kaylee, Book, Zoe and Wash just outside the infirmary. Jess is nowhere to be seen.

MAL (cont.): Where's the patient?

SIMON : (confused; dazed) She was just here.

Everyone looks uncomfortable.

BLACK OUT

END ACT V

_(qù tamade_: fuck that!)


	7. Chapter 7

ACT VI

FADE IN:

INT. AMGINE – RESEARCH ARENA – FLASHBACK

Zoo-like cell with three solid walls, one glass wall for observation.

We see THE BACK of an ANDROGENOUS REAVER, chained spread eagle against a cell wall. Wires attach to the body at several points, including head. There are electrical burns and angry scars on the Reaver's back and legs.

Jess' reflection appears in the glass wall of the cell, she's dressed as Alliance military officer with perfect posture, hands behind her back. She's joined by a scientist in a lab coat.

SCIENTIST: Subject 3-1A has shown sufficient reserves. Have you determined the nature of this strength?

JESS: Nothingness.

SCIENTIST: Elaborate.

JESS: Subject 3-1A lacks a soul.

SCIENTIST: Interesting. How did you determine this theory?

JESS: I've seen its plans.

SCIENTIST: How could it have plans?

JESS: Every creature has an agenda doctor. Remove the moral compass…nothing hinders progress toward reaching that agenda.

SCIENTIST: Nothing…except state of the art restraints.

JESS: Yes. There are those.

Jess focuses on the prisoner's restraints and the chains release the Reaver all at once. The Reaver

drops hard to the floor, landing on its side. As the Reaver gets oriented and starts to rise, we see it is a horribly scarred female with vicious looking teeth.

SCIENTIST: What!

JESS: (slowly waves a hand at the scientist) Stop.

The Scientist freezes, mouth gaping, eyes full of terror, unable to move or speak. The Reaver stands and faces Jess, after consideration, the Reaver moves a step over and bares teeth at the scientist.

JESS (cont.): (leaving) Relax doctor…you two have a lot in common.

As Jess walks away, the Reaver never looks at her, its gaze remains on the scientist. When Jess is

gone, the Reaver grins as it smashes its forehead into the glass, shattering the window.

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA/INFIRMARY – PICKING UP

Everyone looks around confused. Mal's watching Simon.

MAL: Doc? What's the deal?

SIMON: I…I'm not …she was just here. She should have been out for a couple of hours.

MAL: Tamada. Zoe, search the quarters…including Jayne's. Wash, check the bridge. Doc, go…see your sister. Kaylee…the shuttle– (off Kaylee's scared look, Mal adds a belated –s to the word) -s…go with Book to look in on the empty and Inara's.

Kaylee looks relieved.

MAL (cont.): I'll check the cargo bay.

WASH: What do we do if we find her?

Mal takes that in.

MAL: (to Simon) Did the tests give you any notions?

SIMON: She's not sick…or contaminated. Though, she is tagged.

ZOE: Tagged?

SIMON: Genetically.

ZOE: A tracer?

SIMON: No…a marker. She's …genetically enhanced.

KAYLEE: Huh?

BOOK: Ah…I believe the good doctor just answered your earlier question, Captain.

SIMON: The idea was toyed with back on Earth-that-was in the twenty-first century. Wealthy people wanted a choice in conception: gender, eye color, and the like. Doctor's would develop embryos and make modifications. There were millions of mistakes…mutations…at the beginning of the twenty-second century the world government banned any further research…the science was believed lost in the final uprising…

MAL: So for folks without doctor schoolin' …she's...?

SIMON: A designer baby.

KAYLEE: A what?

SIMON: Sorry…ah…an upgrade.

WASH: That's supposed to be a good thing, right?

ZOE: Upgraded to what?

SIMON: She didn't stay under as long as expected…the alteration in brain chemistry seems to change how her body reacts to certain stimuli. Also, from what I observed, she's able to access and interact with systems remotely.

BOOK: Computer systems.

SIMON: Yes.

WASH: That's new and improved.

Book nods, his face unreadable as he looks into the infirmary and stares at the monitor…thinking.

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Inara carries a cup of tea over to the bed where Jess is reclining – above the covers. Inara sits on the edge of the bed, next to Jess.

INARA: Are you feeling better?

JESS: A bit. Those stairs are tougher than they look.

INARA: You should have remained in the infirmary.

Jess sips her tea.

INARA (cont.): They'll be looking for you.

JESS: Already are. I needed to speak with you…before…to say sorry…for earlier.

INARA: No apology is necessary.

JESS: You gave me one shock after another. Double whammy…hit hard.

INARA: I'm not sure I understand–

JESS: You and Mal.

INARA: (looks down) Mal and I aren't together.

JESS: Not physically.

INARA: I care for him.

JESS: (touches Inara's hand) Let's not play.

Inara looks at Jess' hand on hers then up at Jess' eyes. Inara relaxes and smiles.

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA/INFIRMARY – CONTINUING

No one has moved.

MAL: And we know she's something of a…

WASH: Mind reader?

MAL: I wasn't gonna say it.

ZOE: But you think–

MAL: Yeah, all right. Jess has always had something…else goin' on.

SIMON: Like River.

MAL: Only a different kind of crazy.

SIMON: Right.

ZOE: And she has more control…over herself…her…upgrades. Sir, it's a risk–

MAL: We're not cutting her loose. She's in trouble–

WASH: And we're all used to that. (catches Simon's gaze) Sorry.

Simon nods accepting the apology.

MAL: (to Zoe) She's staying.

ZOE: (terse) Yes, sir.

The look in Zoe's eyes is as dangerous as Mal's.

Kaylee looks to Simon and they turn to Wash, who raises his brows. Book looks deep in thought and doesn't seem to notice the uncomfortable silence.

BOOK: I wonder…

MAL/SIMON: What?

BOOK: The government didn't take Ms. Halladay until she was 18? Perhaps those four extra years she had over River made it possible for her to resist whatever torture the government had in store.

WASH: Didn't she become two people…

BOOK: I believe the second personality came about because of something worse.

WASH : Worse than torture? Okay, having been there…can't think of anything worse.

Mal gives Wash a look.

WASH (cont.): (off Mal's look) And…obviously I'm alone in that belief.

ZOE: Interesting as all this is, Shepherd. We only really have one question needing an answer What is she up to?

KAYLEE: (light bulb moment) Powering up!

Everyone looks to Kaylee.

KAYLEE (cont.): The shuttle. It must've been when she woke up in here that the shuttle started its power up. She's connected to the shuttle. The computer…right? (looks at everyone) Right?

SIMON: It's possible…in theory.

KAYLEE: So if she's connected to her ship–

WASH: The ship might know where she is?

MAL: Let's find out.

Mal leads the way and the others follow.

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Inara and Jess are facing each other on the bed, laughing as if long lost sisters.

INARA: He can be so infuriating–

JESS: –and condescending.

INARA: I simply want to punch him in his smug face.

JESS: Doesn't feel as good as you might think.

INARA: At times, I believe it would be worth the pain.

JESS: I've had a few of those moments.

Inara smiles dreamily.

INARA: But then he gets these looks.

JESS: "I wanna see you naked" looks or the "I wanna hold you all night"?

INARA: I admit I enjoy both…

JESS: (knowingly) You've seen another.

INARA: When he looks at Kaylee.

JESS: Ah, yes…the baby sister.

INARA: Exactly. The protectiveness he exudes. I could wrap myself up in it and be content.

JESS: Makes you warm and fuzzy.

INARA: Tingly all over.

JESS: I remember.

After a beat.

INARA: It must be difficult, seeing him again after so many years.

JESS: Seeing him, no. Feeling him so close but out of reach…

INARA: Reach for him.

JESS: If only I could.

INARA: Don't be afraid of getting hurt. He loves you.

JESS: It's not me I'm concerned with hurting.

Jess holds Inara's gaze and the companion understands and drops her eyes.

INARA: Oh.

INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

The others follow Mal as he steps into the bay. They hang back as he heads for the small shuttle. River pops out of the shuttle opening and nearly bumps into him. Simon steps up.

SIMON: River? What are you doing?

RIVER: Listening.

BOOK: To what?

RIVER: The secrets. They're inside. Outside. Everywhere.

SIMON: Have you seen Jess?

RIVER: Many times. She's everywhere. Dancing through the air, whispy, floating…walls crumbling down. (looks hard at Mal) You don't feel.

Mal raises his brows.

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Jess swirls the tea in the cup. She looks at Inara.

JESS: Serenity.

INARA: What about it?

JESS: Mal named his ship after it.

INARA: Yes.

Jess has an ah-ha moment as she sips her tea she smiles to herself.

JESS: Thank you, Jessica.

INARA: Jessica? Yes…Kaylee mentioned something about…a second personality. Must be terribly confusing.

JESS: Not so much any more. I should thank you as well.

INARA: What did I do?

JESS: (gives a chuckle) You overloaded my systems.

INARA: (confused) I'm sorry?

Jess waves a hand and shakes her head, amused by her little joke.

JESS: No matter. I thought she was the weak one. The simp. But she was stronger than me. She emerged into the world from nothing, created a life, found a home, friends, family. She was happy – at peace – until they came. For me.

INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY – CONTINUING

Everyone's watching River as she moves about in one of her states.

RIVER: (rambling) They come take you push you…pull you…twist you up until there is nothing of you but them until you scream from every pore your teeth itch, your hair hurts, you can't remember having skin–

ZOE: (hushed) Reavers?

RIVER: Worse.

WASH: Than Reavers?

SIMON: River–

RIVER: Chaos comes to take her away. She beats it down, pounding flesh, molding it to her will… Holding strong, walking on her feet. Darkness reaches to rip her away, steal her soul–

River turns sharply and looks at Inara's shuttle.

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Jess looks toward the door.

JESS: She protected me for so long…kept the truth away…my shield. And now there's nothing left. All gone because of me.

INARA: But she was you. A part of you. Without you she would not exist.

JESS: And with me…(beat) She won't be coming back.

INARA: As easy as that?

JESS: It's different now…I see…

INARA: Mal?

Jess shakes her head again, near tears. Inara covers Jess' free hand with her own.

INARA: Intervention kept you apart. There was no goodbye, no end. This is but a moment of confusion. A mere complication to be overcome. I've seen how he looks at you…there's gravity in it. Let him pull you in. You have things to work through. Time to make up. You can do that together. Find each other again. You will be good for him. And once I'm gone–

JESS: No.

Jess grips Inara's hand tight and stares hard into Inara's suddenly wide eyes.

JESS (cont.): You can't leave.

INARA: (trance-like) I can't–

JESS: You're needed…remember that. You are necessary.

INARA: (trance-like) Necessary…of course.

Jess relaxes her grip and leans back in the bed...drained.

JESS: He loves me…as the girl he once knew… He doesn't know what I've…He's in love with you…the woman he knows. The woman who knows him.

INARA: No one knows the captain.

JESS: (closes her eyes) Because of the war.

INARA: Yes. And you. He's suffered great loss. I believe you were – you are – his match. His soul mate.

JESS: (opens her eyes; empty) That's not possible.

INARA: You say he loves the memory of you. Perhaps not. Suppose he does love you – as you are now – and always will. If you leave him again…it may be too much for him.

Jess hands Inara the tea cup and slides off the bed. She lays a hand on Inara's shoulder.

INARA (cont.): He doesn't make it easy, does he?

JESS: Of course not. Where's the fun in that?

Mal opens the shuttle door and stomps in.

JESS (cont.): (to Mal) You really should knock. What if we were busy?

Mal's taken aback by that, then gives an exasperated grimace and rolls his eyes.

MAL: Inara? (are you okay?)

INARA: Mal. (I'm fine).

Mal motions to Jess to leave the shuttle. Jess looks back and raises her brows in question. Inara nods and smiles in return (subtext: don't worry about me).

INT. SERENITY/EXT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – CATWALK – CONTINUING

Mal follows Jess out of Inara's shuttle. Jess is holding the railing as she walks. She looks down and sees everyone in the cargo bay. Jess waves.

INT. CARGO BAY – FROM ABOVE – CONTINUING

Kaylee waves at Jess, then catches herself and looks around at the others. Zoe's watching carefully. River's head is cocked as she considers Jess.

INT. SERENITY – CATWALK – CONTINUING

Jess is looking down.

MAL: What's with the hide-n-seek?

JESS: Who's hiding?

MAL: Why'd you leave the infirmary?

JESS: Needed to stretch my legs. Why so huffy, ài rén, did you miss me?

Mal grabs her arm and turns her toward him, almost too rough because Jess sways a bit off-balance. Mal catches her by the shoulders and holds her at arms length. He looks her over carefully, trying to get inside her head.

MAL: It's long passed explanation time.

Jess sighs and drops her gaze.

JESS: Do I haveta?

Mal gently lifts Jess' chin until her eyes meet his. He raises a brow.

JESS (cont.): Someplace quiet? Just us?

Mal nods.

INT. CARGO BAY – FROM ABOVE – CONTINUING

Zoe's watching the scene above.

ZOE: River…tell me her secrets.

RIVER: (turns to Zoe) She is me.

SIMON: Not this again.

RIVER: She flees so she does not have to see.

ZOE: See what?

SIMON: River, it's time for bed.

RIVER: (to Simon) You doubt so you won't have to know. (to Zoe) You watch so you don't have to worry. (to Wash) You worry so you don't have to wonder. (to Book) You pray so you don't have to remember. Jayne fights so he doesn't have to think.

WASH: That explains a lot.

KAYLEE: What about me?

RIVER: You're Kaylee.

ZOE: What doesn't Jess want to see?

River does a slow turn, watching Mal and Jess move along the catwalk. Jess catches River's gaze.

RIVER: The end.

BLACK OUT

END ACT VI


	8. Chapter 8

ACT VII

FADE IN:

INT. AMGINE – CORRIDOR – FLASHBACK

Jess emerges from a sliding door, stands military straight, head high, hands behind her back as the door closes behind her…cutting off a violent SCREAM.

Moving her eyes only, she scans the area. No one around.

Lightning quick her left fist lashes out and hits a glass panel on the left wall, smashing the panel and depressing the red ball/button inside.

An ALARM blares and RED EMERGENCY LIGHTS flash.

Jess looks down at her hand, her knuckles are bloody. No pain registers on her face. She stares at her fist, transfixed (_why did she do that?_)

The cut knuckles ooze blood.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – BLOOD SLIDE

Red cells on the screen.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – SIMON

Pulling away. Simon's eyes focus' on the blood cells, maneuvering the computer to zoom in.

Behind him, River leans against the door, but doesn't come inside.

RIVER: You're in the middle.

SIMON: (turns; startled) Too zai zi! River. Yes…I'm busy. Do you need something?

RIVER: Years before us…she came. Big sister.

SIMON: She's not related to us.

RIVER: Not by blood. Circumstance. Family…like Kaylee and Wash.

SIMON: (returns attention to screen) No.

River considers Simon for a beat, then:

RIVER: It's hard for you.

Simon's concern – and annoyance – is evident as he looks over his shoulder at her.

RIVER: (cont.) Knowing they knew.

SIMON: Don't believe her, River. She's telling you lies.

RIVER: She doesn't lie. She never lies. She can't. (beat) She didn't tell me. You did.

SIMON: What? I never said–

RIVER: He came for you. You were trying to find me. Got in trouble. He came to rescue you.

But there was a price. (imitating father Tam) I won't come for you again. (She smiles lovingly) You'd never pay.

Simon's at a loss.

RIVER: Can't go home…don't have one.

INT. SERENITY – COMMON AREA – CONTINUING

River turns from the infirmary door and glides away. Her hand caresses the walls as she disappears from view.

RIVER: (cont.) All gone.

INT. ALLIANCE VESSEL – CORRIDOR – FLASHBACK

PANDAMONIUM – Alarm blaring. Red lights flashing. Could be a night club if there wasn't so much panic among the people; a rushing CREW mingles with DOCTORS/SCIENTISTS in lab coats, racing up and down corridors.

A computer voice repeats the same message in both English and Mandarin.

COMPUTER (VO; repeating) Containment breach, all personnel, base evacuation in process.

MOVING down the corridor at a calm, leisurely pace is JESS, wearing the red thermal suit, boots and gloves. No one pays her any attention.

CREW #1: What's going on?

CREW #2: I heard some virus got out.

CREW #3: Made! Juéduì bù! Isn't it already too late then?

Jess knows #3 has it right. Jess turns a corner and sees RIVER standing in her way. Jess stops, takes a step back (_this isn't possible!_)

RIVER: How many died?

JESS: I don't know.

RIVER: Do you care?

Jess raises a brow and gives a vicious smirk.

INT. SERENITY – MAL'S BUNK – CONTINUING

Jess' sitting on the bunk, hands cradling her head, eyes shut tight, not looking at Mal, who's leaning against the ladder, arms crossed over his chest – manly pose.

Suffering memory flashes, Jess can't grab her hair hard enough to pull the images from her skull. Her mind isn't her own…or is it? What the hell's happening to her now? Is she really going insane?

MAL: One of us better start talkin'. And in my mind, it should be you.

Jess takes a deep breath and smoothes her hands over her face. She doesn't look at him. She drops her hands into her lap and with her right thumb, rubs the recent scar over her left knuckles.

JESS: D'you remember what we had for supper that night?

MAL: Pheasant with gravy and cobbler. Your ma's recipe.

Jess closes her eyes and smiles at the memory…Mal's memory.

JESS: I couldn't remember. Not the taste…or the smell. Just…smoke…fire. And that horrible screaming from the horse. (beat) What happened to my father?

MAL: He disappeared into the dust…like the rest of the hands. I figure the Alliance got him.

JESS: No. (beat) If they had him, they would have used him against me…as they would have with you. (looks at him) As they did with you.

MAL: How?

JESS: Took you from me. (taps her head) From here.

Mal moves to the chair. Jess' red suit is draped over the chair, he sits on it, across from Jess…less captainy…more comforting…while still keeping a safe distance.

JESS (cont.): Pushed me…pulled, twisted it all up, taking my life away as if it never existed… making me into something…different. They did kill me, Mal. The Jess you knew died. What came back wasn't… isn't what you see now. You wouldn't have recognized me. I didn't recognize me.

Moving fast, Jess kneels before him. He sits up straight and leans back slightly but he can't go far. She rests her hands on his knees and gazes up at him like a lost little girl.

JESS (cont.): Can you ever forgive me?

MAL: Nothin' to forgive.

JESS: There is.

MAL: It wasn't your fault…what those gôushî bùrú did to you. Doc says it started way back…before you were born. Now, I'm not all that knowledgeable on such things, but I got the notion even you couldn't control that.

Jess drops her gaze from his, hiding again. She can't bring herself to tell him about Serenity Valley and her part in it…in the downfall of the Browncoats.

Mal pats her hands.

MAL (cont.): What were you doin' in Reaver space? More to the point – how'd you get out?

She pulls away from him and returns to the edge of the bed.

JESS: Better if you don't know.

MAL: Strange, don't feel that way myself. Better or not…your arrival kinda swung a wrench in our workin's making things a bit too interestin 'round here.

JESS: If she'd told me…if I'd known it was you…I wouldn't have–

MAL: Who and huh?

JESS: River hid it from me. She was so desperate to…to feel connected.

MAL: River's got her own ways.

JESS: I could have so easily been her. Clinging to a moment's clarity…she might have gotten the better deal in the end.

MAL: I'm sure she thinks so…when she's not spoutin' crazy talk. That doesn't give me the answers I need about what might be comin' that I have to protect my crew from. And you.

JESS: You don't need to protect me, Mal.

MAL: Yeah, I've seen your moves. That don't mean I won't be lookin' out for you from here on.

Jess gives him a questioning look.

MAL (cont.): I mean you're stayin'…on Serenity.

JESS: I can't.

MAL: Not a topic I'm willin' to argue on. You're stayin'. The end.

JESS: Really? And I've got no say in that?

MAL: From where I'm sitting, you've got all but nothin' in this 'verse to call your own. 'Cept for that bitty shuttle…which has Kaylee all kinds of spooked by the by. You ain't getting nowhere far enough in that thing–

JESS: (under breath) You'd be surprised.

MAL: –means you need a ride. On my boat. So you're under my command.

JESS: In what alternate reality do you see me taking orders from you, Captain Reynolds? I'm no grunt. Not a doctor or a mercenary. You got a pilot and mechanic…where do you see me sitting at this table? Local Shen jing bing? You got one of those already, too.

MAL: (standing) But you're stayin'…with me.

JESS: As what? Am I supposed to sit idly by as you go about your business. Ring my hands together over whatever you've gotten yourself into. Or do I go along on the jobs and bring my special talents into the mix, causing even more interesting things to occur? (beat) Or d'you got a notion of picking up where we left off?

MAL: (turns his back to her) Uh…no…I–

Jess stands behind him, rubbing a hand over his back, up his neck, fingers through his hair. Mal stiffens, then relaxes. She's so familiar…she was his home for so long…

Jess misses touching him…being touched. She's been without human contact, familiarity for a long time. She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him, pressing the side of her face into his back.

Mal bows his head, accepting the contact.

JESS: I have seen the future and it is you. My love is eternal, my passion true. Forever and a day, we were meant to be. No other shall come between us…there is only you for me. I declare my love and devotion in honor of our pairing. I promise to cherish you from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for as long as I shall live.

MAL: You finished your vows.

JESS: (releases him) Had some time on my hands…you know…being two people and all. (over her shoulder) Didja notice…no obey.

MAL: (faces her) As I recall, we were still in negotiations over that part when hell broke loose.

JESS: And had I been given the chance, I would have fought you on that up-to and into the wedding.

MAL: (grins) I know.

Mal wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

MAL (cont.): I've missed our tussles.

INT. SERENITY – BOOK'S ROOM – SAME TIME

Book's reading his bible. The door is open so River looks in as she passes.

RIVER: It speaks of suffering.

BOOK: What?

RIVER: (nods at book) How much is enough?

BOOK: Suffering is not God's way.

RIVER: But it is. Suffer for enlightenment…for acceptance in the holy light. One must pass through hell as payment for sins.

BOOK: Well–

RIVER: And what of sins not performed until after passing through …or because of it?

BOOK: That's a narrow–

RIVER: Hell is no place for a visit. Too bright.

River moves on, leaving Book wondering.

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – SIMON

Comparing two samples of chromosomes Jess' and Simon's own. There's a blue dot on the same chrome in each example.

SIMON: Pi hua.

KAYLEE (coming in): Is that cussin' I hear?

Simon jumps and looks back.

SIMON: Dd…don't sneak.

KAYLEE: Sorry. You find something more about Jess?

SIMON: Not about her.

KAYLEE: What do ya think's happening with her and the captain?

SIMON: I'm sure the captain's fine.

KAYLEE: Oh, no…(smiles) I'm sure of that too. I've never seen him happier than when he's lookin' at her. It's sad they lost so much time…I wonder how different everything…all of us would be…if they'd had the chance to be together.

SIMON: It's possible none of us would even be here. That we'd ever have met.

KAYLEE: So them being apart was good for something…right?

SIMON: Depends on how you look at it.

KAYLEE: How do you look at it?

Simon glances at the computer…thinking. Wishing he'd never met Jess.

KAYLEE (cont.): What was River saying before?

SIMON: River says a lot–

KAYLEE: In the bay…about you doubting something. What don't you want to know?

Simon can't admit what he now knows…about River…about their parents…about himself. How would Kaylee look at him if she knew the truth?

SIMON: River's an enigma.

Kaylee moves in. She gets up close and personal, slowly smiling, catching his eyes with hers.

KAYLEE: I've got a notion about it.

SIMON: Which would be?

Kaylee kisses him slow and sweet.

KAYLEE: (after the kissin') You don't have to doubt me, Simon. And there's no one keepin' us apart…except you. I don't want to wonder what could have been…I wanna live it. How 'bout you?

Simon's stunned silent.

BLACK OUT

END ACT VII


	9. Chapter 9

ACT VIII

FADE IN:

INT. SERENITY – KITCHEN – RIVER

Wandering inside, touching the walls as she moves.

Jayne's getting some food. He watches River with renewed interest – and fear – as he takes his plate to the table and sits.

JAYNE: Hey there…River. Just getting' some chow. You hungry?

Across from Jayne, River runs her hands over the back of each chair at the table.

JAYNE (cont.): Guess not.

RIVER: Come and go. Come and go. Can leave any time. Leave a mark. (she looks directly at Jayne) She left a mark on you.

Jayne rubs his neck.

JAYNE: I don't bruise easy, little girl.

RIVER: Embarrassed. Beat by a girl.

JAYNE: Was not! Happened too fast is all. I'd give her a run if I was ready.

RIVER: She'd kill you.

JAYNE: She shoot…like you?

RIVER (cont.): (looking at her own hands) Not with her hands.

INT. SERENITY – MAL'S BUNK – CONTINUING

Still hugging, Mal caresses Jess' hair and tilts her face up so he can look at her.

MAL: You forgive me?

JESS: (astonished) For what?

MAL: Putting off the wedding…not saving–

Jess puts a finger over his lips and quiets him.

JESS: You get none of the blame, Malcolm Reynolds. Ever.

Jess starts to pull away, but he holds her in place. They share a long gaze and then an even longer kiss.

INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – WASH

Wash is checking read-outs. He's huffy and Zoe looks equally pissed.

ZOE: I simply said she's not–

WASH: Yeah, I got that.

ZOE: It's not personal, Wash.

Wash twists in his chair and grimaces at her.

WASH: It's entirely personal. It's so personal there's no telling the persons apart.

Wash makes a face realizing his words don't really make sense…then he shakes it off.

WASH (cont.): It's really personal.

ZOE: I thought we cleared this up…back when Niska–

WASH: Don't…do that. This has nothing to do with Mal and everything to do with you.

ZOE: Wash–

WASH: Look me in the eyes and say the words, Zo. Tell me–

ZOE: I can't believe you're saying this. I chose you. I choose you!

WASH: And again this has nothing to do with that. I'm not turning all green. You are.

ZOE: That's just bad lighting. (off his look) Fine. I don't trust her.

WASH: Because she has the captain by the gao wan.

ZOE: Wash.

WASH: Would it be so bad if Mal was happy for a change?

ZOE: Of course not.

WASH: Just not with someone who can kick Jayne's ass better than you.

ZOE: Not better than me.

WASH: See…jealous.

Zoe glares at Wash…but she's not denying it.

INT. SERENITY – MAL'S BUNK – MAL AND JESS – CONTINUING

Still kissing. Their breathing quickens, kisses getting deeper, hungry.

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – SAME TIME

Inara's sitting on her sofa, eyes closed, fingers caressing her lips…

INT. SERENITY – INFIRMARY – SAME TIME

Simon looks up from his work. He's alone. He drops what he's doing and stalks out of the infirmary…on a mission.

INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – SAME TIME

Zoe turns to leave.

WASH: We haven't finished.

ZOE: You made your point.

WASH: So you can walk away? Don't you think a bit of self-discovery is a good–

Zoe grabs Wash by the collar and pulls him into an all out make-out session.

INT. SERENITY – ENGINE ROOM – SAME TIME

Kaylee's wrench slips from her grip and clangs on the floor…she doesn't notice. She heads for the door.

INT. SERENITY – MAL'S BUNK – CONTINUING

Mal and Jess are all hands and lips, attacking each other with unrestrained passion.

INT. SERENITY – KITCHEN – SAME TIME

River's hand moves up her arm…she's felt this sensation before…she looks up sharply.

RIVER: (whispered) So soon?

Jayne's fork clinks against his plate. He gets up suddenly.

JAYNE: I'll be in my bunk.

Jayne heads toward the living quarters. River runs out of the kitchen in the opposite direction of him.

INT. SERENITY – EXT. ENGINE ROOM – SAME TIME

Kaylee and Simon nearly slam into each other at the door. Simon grabs Kaylee around the waist and pulls her into a hot lip lock, lifting her off her feet and moving back into the engine room. Kaylee's caught off-guard and starts to giggle.

INT. SERENITY – MAL'S BUNK – CONTINUING

Mal trails kisses down Jess' neck.

JESS: This can't be a good idea.

MAL: Then by all means, we should stop.

JESS: Probably.

Jess cups Mal's face with both hands and pulls him back into a kiss. He grasps at her shirt, undressing her.

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – SAME TIME

Inara lays back on the sofa, breathing fast, stroking her neck with fingernails.

INT. SERENITY – EXT. RIVER'S ROOM – CONTINUING

River stops short and grips her chest. Breathing shallow and fast, she pushes herself into her room.

INT. SERENITY – RIVER'S ROOM – CONTINUING

River falls onto her bed in fetal position. She starts to cry.

INT. SERENITY – MAL'S BUNK – CONTINUING

Jess rips open Mal's shirt and attacks his chest with her mouth and tongue.

INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – CONTINUING

Wash pulls away from Zoe and gives her a questioning look.

ZOE: You know that's how I apologize.

Wash takes her hand and leads her to their room.

ZOE (cont.): What about–

WASH: That's what auto-pilot is for, dear.

INT. SERENITY – ENGINE ROOM – SAME TIME

No longer giggling, Kaylee runs her hands through Simon's hair, holding his mouth against hers for dear life. Simon roughly turns her and pushes her against the bulkhead as his hands move over her clothes. He presses his body into hers.

INT. SERENITY – MAL'S BUNK – MAL AND JESS – CONTINUING

At once frenzied and gentle, Mal lays Jess on the bunk and strips out of his shirt as she attacks his britches. Mal finds her mouth again and they –

INT. INARA'S SHUTTLE – SAME TIME

Inara opens her eyes and gasps.

INT. SERENITY – ENGINE ROOM – SAME TIME

Still locked together, Kaylee lowers herself to the floor and Simon follows her down.

INT. SERENITY – WASH and ZOE'S ROOM – SAME TIME

They're going at each other with wild abandon.

INT. SERENITY – MAL'S BUNK – CONTINUING

Mal and Jess tussle under a single bed sheet, clenched together in the tight space of the bunk. Sweaty. Breathing hard between kisses. Touching, moving, not letting an inch of space come between them.

INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY – SAME TIME

Shuttle lights turn on.

COMPUTER (V.O.): Online.

INT. SERENITY – MAL'S BUNK – CONTINUING

Spent, they roll to the side and gaze at each other. Jess caresses Mal's cheek with the back of her hand.

MAL: I love you.

JESS: Now you tell me. (smile; single kiss) Close your eyes.

MAL: Why?

JESS: Please.

Mal does as she asks. Jess holds her hand over his eyes for a moment; when she pulls it away, Mal is sleeping.

JESS (cont.): I'm sorry.

Jess slips out of the bunk…silently crying.

FLASHBACK MONTAGE MAL'S DREAM

The images fade in and out, one moving over the other slowly then frantically to the last one.

Young Jess peeking out from behind her father, smiling.

Young Jess fixing dinner.

Teen Jess wrestling with Mal.

Alliance (bald) Jess strapped to table and attached computer.

Teen Jess winking at Mal.

Jessica laughing with husband Craig.

Teen Jess dancing with Mal.

Jessica screaming over dead bodies.

Teen Jess running from fire with Mal.

Jessica waking up in Serenity infirmary.

Jess taking Jayne down in cargo bay.

Alliance Jess releasing Reaver.

INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY – STAIRS

Coming down the stairs, Jess is wearing her red suit, her hair pulled back tight, heading for the shuttle. She looks down SEEING:

THREE BLOODY BODIES: KAYLEE, BOOK, JAYNE lying dead on the CB floor and herself standing over them.

Jess closes her eyes, though she continues to walk down the stairs without losing a step. When she opens her eyes, she looks down again, SEEING:

RIVER: looking up at her. Waiting.

Jess hit's the CB floor and smiles at River.

JESS: Wanna take a ride?

RIVER: All sleeping?

JESS: Yes.

RIVER: Exhausted.

JESS: Pleasantly so, I would guess. (touches River's cheek; big sister) I'm sorry it hurt you.

RIVER: Don't want you to go.

JESS: You could–

RIVER: Can't go…(this is) home.

JESS: Fair enough. You know I have to.

RIVER: Or they'll come.

Jess nods.

RIVER (cont.): Did you tell him?

JESS: In a manner.

Jess heads into…

INT. SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Jess steps inside.

COMPUTER (V.O.): Welcome Commander.

JESS: Good to be back, Men-Shen.

River follows Jess inside and looks at the now sealed hidden compartment.

RIVER: Lampyridae…firefly…in the Latin.

Jess smiles at this.

RIVER: Hard being alone. Too many voices.

JESS: Too many screams.

River looks around the shuttle and smiles…she'll miss it. Jess gets busy readying for flight. River turns to Jess.

RIVER: It wasn't you.

JESS: Shénme?

RIVER: Releasing the monster.

JESS: Unfortunately…it was.

RIVER: Body…not soul.

JESS: Yeah, 'fraid I might no longer have that.

RIVER: She was in charge. Since Serenity…

Jess faces River.

JESS: No excuses, mei mei. I did it. I killed them.

RIVER: No.

JESS: …Jessica? How?

RIVER: She's wrong…she lies…wants to hurt them…and you. For what was done.

JESS: She protected me.

RIVER: She's a thief.

Jess thinks about this…doesn't buy it completely.

JESS: Well, she's gone now.

RIVER: Leaves a mark. Dark spot. Can't be washed away…can only fade.

JESS: What can I do?

River hugs Jess tight. Jess is stunned by the sudden, fierce contact.

RIVER: Don't let go. Remember the center. Remember him. Always.

River pulls back and give Jess a solemn stare (as if she's the big sister).

RIVER (cont.): You can win this.

JESS: (smirk) First place? What's the prize?

River smiles but says nothing. She turns and glides from the shuttle. Jess watches her leave. Tears brimming, Jess looks sharply at the lights above the shuttle door.

The door closes.

INT. SHUTTLE – CONTINUING

Jess sits in the pilot's chair and looks out the view port longingly. She swipes at the tears and presses buttons on the console.

JESS: I'll have to settle for second place.

INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – CONTINUING

Pulling back SEEING: Mal, wide awake, in his captainy stance, watching the shuttle pull out of the bay. He holds his head high, refusing to admit defeat.

MAL: (cold) So-long, Jess. Thanks for stoppin' by.

A SMALL HAND links fingers with his until it's holding his hand tight. River is standing next to him. Mal closes his eyes and takes the hand to his lips, kisses the back of it.

RIVER: Zài-jiàn, my love.

MAL (cont.): (choked up) I'll miss your face, ài rén.

Never looking at each other, Mal and River stare out the view port at the departing shuttle, all the while holding hands.

BLACK OUT

END OF SHOW

Men-Shen – Chinese – This was two deities who guarded the door against evil. They embodied protection.


End file.
